Rois et reines
by Papillusion
Summary: TRADUCTION. S3 UA. Sam et Rachel sont dans la course pour devenir Roi et Reine du bal de promo. La compétition est rude, mais le vrai drame se produit derrière le rideau lorsque Sam s'associe de façon non-officielle avec un de leurs concurrents. Et c'est pas du propre. (pairings à l'intérieur)


Une nouvelle histoire… mystérieuse. Je ne dirai rien de plus que ce qu'en a dit l'auteur, Miss Elenath qui s'appelle dorénavant **Blame Blam. **Comme les autres cette histoire lui appartient et je la traduis avec son accord. (Pour la petite histoire je tiens à dire qu'à côté de ça l'auteur apprécie aussi énormément le pairing Samchel)

Univers Alternatif saison 3. Sam et Rachel sont dans la course pour devenir Roi et Reine du bal de promo. La compétition est rude mais le vrai drame arrive derrière le rideau lorsque Sam s'associe de façon non-officielle avec un de leurs concurrents. Et c'est pas du propre. pairings : Samchel, Klaine, Brittana, Fuinn (si c'est le bon nom pour FinnxQuinn) Blam. (comme il s'agit de la saison 3 Blaine et Sam ne sont pas meilleurs amis, juste "bon potes").

* * *

"Sam ? Sam ! Saaaaaaaaaaaaam !"

Sam soupira dans son casier. Il savait qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester à la maison, surtout qu'aujourd'hui on était jeudi et qu'une nouvelle édition des Graphic Novel Times allait sortir.

"Regarde-moi ça ! Est-ce que tu as vu ce qu'il a fait ? Kurt est devenu... fou, oui c'est ça, il est devenu complètement fou !"

Rachel ferma brusquement le casier de Sam, et un papier avec un Kurt souriant apparut sous son nez. Sam le prit et fit la moue.

"Comment a-t-il pu ? Il _sait _pourtant qu'on est candidats à l'élection du roi et de la reine du bal. Mais est-ce qu'il s'en préoccupe une seconde ? Non !"

Rachel envoya dramatiquement ses mains en l'air tout en parlant, et jeta des regards noirs aux élèves qui avaient le malheur de passer devant elle.

"Ok mais d'un autre côté _nous_ savions aussi qu'il se présentait, tout comme Brittany, et Santana, alors…

- C'est totalement différent. Elles étaient nos ennemies dès le départ. Kurt et Blaine sont supposé être nos amis, et en tant qu'amis ils devraient nous encourager, n'est-ce pas ? Ce qui veut dire pas de posters et autres coups bas du genre ! Ne pas essayer de _gagner."_

Maintenant que Sam regardait de plus près le poster, il constata que Blaine y était aussi. Il lui faisait un sourire dans une petite case dans le coin de droite. La légende disait "Votez pour Klaine".

"Eh bien, il faut croire que Kurt a changé d'avis et qu'il a vraiment envie de devenir roi de promo maintenant."

Sam haussa les épaules et rendit le papier à sa petite amie. Elle renifla et le réduisit en petits morceaux par principe. Les fragments déchirés volèrent dans le couloir, transportés par un coup de vent (une fenêtre était justement ouverte !) jusqu'à atteindre la porte que Blaine et Kurt venaient de traverser pour entrer dans l'école. Et l'un d'eux finit sa course sur le visage indigné de Kurt.

"Tu n'as pas osé ! dit-il.

- Ooh si j'ai osé !"

Rachel plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et marcha droit sur lui. Sam adressa à Blaine un rapide regard d'excuse et rouvrit son casier. Les cours étaient peut-être devenus un problème secondaire pour Rachel depuis le début de la campagne de sélection mais Sam lui devait faire attention à ses notes.

"Sam, enlève ton tee-shirt !

- Quoi ? Non. Toi tu n'as qu'à l'enlever !

- Sam, je dois garder ma réputation de femme respectable, répondit Rachel. Mais tes abdos peuvent servir à faire le bien.

- Tu as déjà fini de te disputer avec Kurt ?

Rachel roula les yeux :

- Je t'en prie. Il ne mérite pas mon attention. J'ai décidé d'uniquement nous concentrer pour gagner. Il faut que l'on agisse en équipe à partir de maintenant. Les gens sentiront forcément l'amour qu'il y a entre nous et grâce à ça ils nous donneront leur vote !

- Je ne sais pas. Brittany et Santana ont promis un slow langoureux si jamais elles gagnaient, ça leur a probablement fait gagner le vote de tous les garçons de Mc Kinley.

- Excepté le tien.

- Ouais, oui, bien sûr !"

Sam se mordit la lèvre, et il prit son livre d'algèbre. Il n'avait pas besoin de voter pour Brittana pour qu'elles gagnent, et si elles dansaient il pourrait toujours regarder comme les autres. Il devrait juste s'assurer que Rachel était occupée à se disputer avec Kurt le moment venu.

"Hey, Sam, regarde ce que j'ai -

- Non !"

Rachel se retourna vive comme l'éclair, et mit son doigt sur le torse de Blaine.

"Tu fais partie des ennemis maintenant ! Alors interdiction de traîner ensemble tous les deux !

- Euh, Rachel, tu en fais un peu trop là, dit Sam.

- Ah oui vraiment ? Tu trouves que j'en fais trop ?

- Oui.

Rachel dégagea fièrement ses cheveux de son épaule, lança un regard noir à Blaine puis s'en alla d'un pas vif.

Blaine la regarda s'en aller les yeux ronds, mais Sam lui était habitué. Ca arrivait chaque semaine et d'un côté il adorait Rachel quand elle faisait sa Drama queen - sauf quand ça arrivait trop souvent.

"Peu importe. Regarde un peu ce que j'ai."

Blaine fit un grand sourire et tendit à Sam un numéro de The Graphist New Novel.

"Le tout dernier ? Mec, t'es le meilleur !"

"Blaine, peux-tu me dire ce que tu es en train de faire ?"

Maintenant c'était au tour de Kurt de faire une halte devant eux, les bras croisés et les yeux lançant des éclairs en direction de Sam.

Blaine secoua la tête, l'air confus.

"Qu'est-ce que je suis... ?"

Kurt claqua des doigts et désigna Sam.

"Lui.

- Je te garantis qu'il n'est pas en train de me draguer", intervint Sam.

Kurt roula les yeux.

"Garde tes pensées au-dessus de la ceinture, Evans ! Blaine, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, Sam et Rachel... ? Nos concurrents.. ?

- Eh bien alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une question de vie ou de mort, ou...

- Si, ça l'est ! Allez viens, on s'en va."

Il commença à partir. Blaine haussa les épaules, puis donna à Sam le magazine.

"Ne le lis pas en classe, d'accord ?"

Blaine tapota son épaule puis suivit Kurt qui continuait de s'éloigner dans le couloir. Avec un gros soupir Sam rangea le magazine dans son casier, et partit à son tour en classe.

Sur son chemin il regarda les nombreuses affiches de campagnes qui couvraient les murs intérieurs du lycée. Brittany et Santana enlacées étroitement qui souriaient à l'objectif. Rachel et lui posant l'un à côté de l'autre - Sam était forcé d'admettre qu'il était plutôt sexy sur la photo. S'il avait été torse nu il aurait été encore plus sexy, et où était le mal à ça puisque Santana et Brittany elles aussi jouaient sournois. Il y avait Tina, qui se tenait toute seule sur son affiche, tout comme Stoner Brett. Les toutes dernières affiches étaient celles de Blaine et Kurt, avec la même mise en page que celle des Flyers.

Sam secoua la tête et tourna pour rejoindre sa salle de cours. Il s'assit à coté de Finn et Puck et leur dit les dernieres nouvelles. Non pas qu'il était un mec qui aimait faire les ragots, mais il fallait bien qu'ils sachent pas vrai ?

"Eh bien je vais vous dire. Je me présente pour être élu Roi de promo moi aussi, dit Puck. Ce que Kurt peut faire, je peux le faire encore mieux."

Finn acquiesça.

"Tu devrais le faire oui. Et je t'aiderai, je serai ton directeur de campagne.

- Super, maintenant la moitié du Glee Club fait parti des candidats. Ne le dites pas à Rachel ou on n'aura plus le droit de traîner ensemble, dit Sam.

Finn arbora un grand sourire :

"Est-ce que tu regrettes déjà ta décision de me l'avoir volée ?

- C'est moi qui te l'ai volée en premier ! protesta Puck. Ne l'oublie pas.

- La chose la plus dérangeante dans tout ça est que ça te rende aussi fier", dit Finn.

Puck hocha la tête d'autant plus fièrement.

"Et pour Quinn sinon ? Elle se présente à l'élection elle aussi ? demanda Sam, pas sûr de savoir lequel des deux sortait avec elle en ce moment.

- Non, dit Finn. Je pense qu'elle est fatiguée de toutes ces histoires de compétition et de rivalité... Ca ne veut pas dire qu'elle a complètement arrêté, mais, tu sais.

Finn haussa les épaules.

La leçon du jour commença et Sam regrettta de ne pas avoir pris avec lui son magazine. La prochaine fois il n'écouterait pas Blaine, il donnait de bien trop mauvais conseils. Mais c'était trop tard maintenant et Sam n'eut d'autre choix que de se concentrer sur le cours.

* * *

Le bal approchait. Tina avait jugé que de venir au lycée avec une robe de bal différente pour chaque jour de la semaine augmenterait ses chances de gagner. Pour sûr elle attirait les regards. Quand Rachel vit ça son premier réflexe fut de déboutonner le haut de sa chemise, et Sam s'estima heureux d'avoir été présent à ce moment-là pour l'empêcher de se trimballer comme ça partout dans le lycée.

Parfois les filles étaient encore plus tarrées que les garçons quand il fallait jouer avec leur corps. Le problème avec les filles cependant, c'était que lorsqu'elles traversaient le couloir la moitié de leur peau nue ou toutes apprêtées et coquettes, plus personne autour d'elles n'était capable de penser correctement. Quand les garcons faisaient ça les filles gloussaient, certes, mais d'une certaine manière elles parvenaient à se glisser hors de cet état et à agir de façon sensée à nouveau en très peu de temps. C'était injuste !

Tina eut l'air de beaucoup inspirer Puck. Le jour suivant il se ramena au lycée avec un sceptre et une couronne sur la tête.

"Mec, tu fais gay, lui dit Finn lors du déjeuner.

- Excellent ! Les mecs gays attirent plus l'attention aujourd'hui, il faut vivre avec son temps Finn ! Ecoute ton meilleur pote !

- La couronne fait peut-être un peu trop", dit Sam.

Puck pointa son doigt sur lui.

"Et c'est celui qui ne bouge pas ses fesses pour gagner qui parle. Tu te la coules douce et laisse ta petite amie faire tout le boulot à ta place. Toi et ta paresse vous me faites pitié !

- Tu as peut-être raison", reconnut Sam.

Il n'avait pas fait grand chose depuis que la campagne avait commencé, principalement parce qu'il pensait qu'il devait être le roc de leur couple. Vous savez, celui qui ne se laisse pas emporter pas les promesses de gloire et de célébrité. Mais maintenant qu'il constatait que plus personne n'en avait visiblement rien à faire de la vertu de modestie, mais qu'en plus de ça les votes des gens avaient tendance à aller vers ceux qui faisaient les trucs les plus dingues (Brittany avait fait un strip tease dans les couloirs hier jusqu'à ce que le Coach Sue y mette un terme, et depuis elle se faisait bombarder par les mecs lui jurant de voter pour elle) Sam commençait à se dire qu'il était temps qu'il fasse quelque chose, lui aussi.

Il regarda autour de lui, dans la cafétéria. Le meilleur moment pour faire quelque chose était toujours l'instant présent (c'est ce que disait le calendrier bouddhiste de sa mère) alors Sam grimpa sur la table et retira son tee-shirt. Tout le monde le regardait, parfait !

Il fit tournoyer son tee-shirt au-dessus de sa tête et s'écria :

"Votez pour Samchel ! Votez pour Rachel Berry et Sam Evans ! Je suis Sam Evans ! Le blond aux super abdos !"

Finn et Puck applaudissaient et sifflaient.

Les filles jetèrent un coup d'oeil à ses abdos, et quelle merveilleuse sensation ce fut quand leurs yeux ne purent plus s'en détacher pour regarder son visage ! Sam enjamba plusieurs plateaux et plus loin repéra Kurt, sous le choc, sa fourchette pleine figée au niveau de sa bouche. A côté de lui était assis Blaine, qui n'avait pas l'air si choqué que ça. En vérité il regardait Sam de la même maniere que les filles le faisaient.

Oh yes, Blaine était gay, pas vrai ? Sans blague, c'était le petit ami de Kurt, évidemment qu'il était gay ! Sam sauta de la table où étaient ses amis et se pencha vers Blaine, sa main effleura doucement son torse et au creux de son oreille il chuchota :

"La seule chose que je veux pour Noël c'est ton vote.

- Oh, hm, eh bien…"

Blaine releva son regard, et Sam fit tressauter ses sourcils.

C'est alors que quelqu'un cria :

"Evans vous serez exclu !"

Et Sam se dépêcha de renfiler son tee-shirt. Complètement rhabillé, il se retourna et vit Mr Figgins qui avançait rapidement dans sa direction.

"Vous n'avez pas donné de retenue à Brittany alors qu'elle était beaucoup plus déshabillée que moi ! Si vous m'excluez je vous ferai poursuivre pour sexisme !"

Cela arrêta net Figgins. Il eut l'air de ne plus savoir que faire, et bégaya :

"C'était... Evans vous... Mais il y aura des conséquences !"

Il n'avait pas encore fini de préparer sa répartie qu'une fille poussa un cri suraigu et rentra en plein dans Sam. Il la tint par la taille par réflexe, alors qu'elle l'embrassait à toute vitesse sur chaque partie de son visage.

"Je suis si fière de toi Sam ! s'exclama Rachel. Si fière !"

Sam eut un grand sourire. Vu sous cet angle, c'était à se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas pensé plus tôt à faire des striptease dans les endroits publics interdits et ou des proviseurs pervers pouvaient regarder !

"Maintenant venez avec moi Sam Evans !" lui ordonna figgins.

Sur leur chemin vers la sortie Rachel distribua activement des flyers aux élèves qui déambulaient, répétant :

"Votez pour Samchel ! Ou EvansBerry ! Votez pour le plus beau couple que cette école ait jamais produit ! Et je tiens à préciser que nous sommes complètement sains d'esprit, nous, contrairement aux autres."

Sam salua plusieurs personnes autour de lui et échangea des regards séducteurs avec le plus de filles qu'il put. Il le fit aussi avec certains garçons, bien qu'il ne sache pas si c'était vraiment ce qu'ils voulaient ou s'ils étaient juste envieux de son corps. Boh, ça ne pouvait de toute facon pas faire de mal d'un peu jouer la carte gay. Puck avait dit vrai tout à l'heure, et puis, c'était drôle !

* * *

La fois suivante où il vit Finn et Puck fut le lundi matin. Ils l'applaudirent lui et Rachel lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la classe d'anglais main dans la main, et Sam se pencha vers eux :

"J'ai peut-être eu une semaine de retenue mais ce que j'ai fait vendredi en valait tellement le coup !" leur dit-il.

Sans oublier la gloire. Les gens commençaient enfin à savoir qui il était ! Ok, il se faisait appeler "le strip-teaser de la cantine" mais c'était déjà un net progrès par rapport au "petit ami de Rachel Berry".

Sur le chemin vers le fond de la classe (là ou les gens cools s'assoient toujours) ils passèrent devant Kurt et Blaine. Kurt fusilla Rachel du regard, qui réagit en souriant avec toute la suffisance dont elle était capable. Blaine regarda Sam, qui lui fit un sourire complice. Peut-être qu'il devrait arrêter de flirter un de ces jour, surtout avec les gens qui étaient ses amis. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, et puis Sam était sur sa lancée pour atteindre le top du top, que pouvait-on lui reprocher ?

Mr schue n'était pas amusé, lui. Dans l'après-midi, alors que Sam était tranquillement assis dans la salle de chorale à s'occuper de ses affaires avec Rachel, leur professeur rentra en tempêtant dans la salle.

"Assez de démonstrations en public pour aujourd'hui ! Sam, pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé vendredi dans la cafétéria ?"

Ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser. Rachel quitta les genoux de Sam et revint s'asseoir sur sa propre chaise. Sam remonta le col de sa chemise (pour avoir l'air d'un vrai dur à cuir) et haussa les épaules.

"Pour gagner une élection il faut savoir… agir. Et utiliser ses atouts.

- Cette folie autour des élections est juste ridicule. Avez-vous remarqué qu'il n'y a qu'un seul élève y participant qui ne soit pas du glee club ? Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé les enfants ? on avait commencé comme une famille unie qui prenait soin les uns des autres, et maintenant vous êtes en compétition ?

- C'est elle qui a commencé ! dit Kurt, en pointant Rachel du doigt.

Celle-ci lui fit une grimace.

"Moi, je le fais seulement pour les poules", dit Puck.

Il réajusta la couronne sur sa tête et regarda Quinn d'un air satisfait. Celle-ci lui lança un regard désapprobateur.

"Moi je le fais pour les sucettes, dit Brittany. Elles pleuvront sur moi lorsque je serai élue reine du bal."

- On veut juste gagner, Mr Schue. La glee club a toujours été une histoire de compétition c'est vous-même qui nous l'avez appris ! dit Santana.

- Non. Ce n'est pas ce que j'essayais de vous faire comprendre. La leçon de la semaine sera donc...

Mr Schue alla au tableau et y nota "Perdre". Plus d'une personne dans la salle exprima son désaccord.

Rachel fut la première levée et gesticula avec passion, kurt en tomba presque de sa chaise et Puck lança sa couronne en papier sur Mr Schue.

"Ca suffit !" dut crier Mr Schue pour que tout le monde s'arrête.

Rachel se rassit, les bras croisés et les yeux fixant un point devant elle avec une expression mécontente. Sam lui caressa l'épaule mais elle ne réagit pas.

"Non seulement nous allons chanter des chansons qui parlent du fait de perdre et de l'accepter...

- Mr schue ! s'exclama Rachel avec horreur. Il n'existe pas de chansons disant cela !

- ...mais nous allons aussi procéder à des échanges de partenaires. Par exemple Kurt et Rachel vous chanterez ensemble, non, non pas de protestations ! Rachel, échange de place avec Blaine ! Santana, tu vas te mettre avec Puck. Tina avec Brittany…"

Mr Schue continua de parler mais Sam fut distrait par les sanglots de Rachel. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et pour faire simple agit comme si la fin du monde venait de leur être annoncée.

"Rachel, tu sais que ça ne veut pas dire que l'on va perdre, d'accord ? Ce que j'veux dire, c'est que de toute façon on va la gagner cette élection de roi et reine du bal. C'est pour ça qu'on n'a pas de soucis avec le fait de chanter des chansons qui parlent de perdre et dont on peut rire, ok... ?

- Tu as raison. Bien sûr. Oui."

Rachel acquiesça, se rasseyant en position droite. Elle s'essuya les yeux, et leva haut le menton en regardant Kurt.

"C'est bien pour Kurt qu'il chante des chansons sur la défaite. Il va falloir qu'il s'y habitue au plus vite.

- Ehem."

Blaine se tenait devant eux (depuis un certain moment déjà), et avait l'air de s'impatienter. Rachel se leva, lissa les plis de sa jupe et s'en alla de l'autre côté de la salle. Blaine prit sa place sans croiser le regard Sam.

"Tu connais des chansons qui parlent de perdre ? lui demanda Sam.

- Pas vraiment, non.

- Hum... Et si par exemple... Oh allez il doit bien y avoir quelque chose !"

Sam regarda Tina et Brittany, occupées à prendre des notes. Elles écrivaient beaucoup, et avec énergie, comme si pendant toute leur vie elles avaient eu la tête pleine de chansons parlant de perdre et qu'elles avaient impatiemment attendu ce moment pour les utiliser. Sam se pencha un peu vers elles, mais n'arriva pas à voir. Santana et Puck se disputaient. Rachel parlait à toute vitesse à Kurt qui se bouchait les oreilles avec ses doigts. Les autres couples étaient Finn avec Mike, Quinn et Mercedes, Artie et Rory, et aucun d'eux n'avait l'air aussi agité que les autres.

"Est-ce que les chansons sur la mort comptent ? demanda Blaine.

- J'imagine. Je veux dire, on perd quelque chose après tout, n'est-ce pas ?"

Blaine acquiesça et écrivit sur son carnet de notes.

Sam se rapprocha pour regarder ce qu'il avait mis, et c'est sans y penser qu'il posa son bras sur le dossier de sa chaise. Blaine se racla la gorge et s'éloigna, évitant le contact de Sam. C'est ceci plus le fait qu'il ne semble jamais vouloir lâcher des yeux son cahier qui firent froncer ses sourcils à Sam.

"Est-ce que tu es fâché contre moi, ou il y a autre chose ?

- Quoi ?"

Finalement Blaine le regarda, les joues un peu rouges. Sam haussa les sourcils.

Blaine secoua la tête et se racla la gorge encore une fois.

"Je veux juste que... qu'on fasse ça, bien.

- Ok. Et maintenant dis-moi pourquoi tu as soudain décidé de participer à cette campagne ? Tu as envie d'être élu roi ?"

Blaine haussa les épaules.

"Je ne le voulais pas spécialement, mais Kurt... Et toi alors ? Je veux dire... Ce vendredi tu semblais décidé à attirer l'attention sur toi, alors...

- Ouais. Est-ce que ça a marché ? Qu'en disent les gens ?"

Blaine tapotait son carnet avec le bout de son stylo.

"Oh, ça a marché oui."

Sam serra le poing.

"Yes ! On va gagner ! Désolé, je veux dire, pour toi et Kurt... Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Je te dirais bien que j'irai voter pour toi mais Rachel serait furieuse si elle l'apprenait.

- Eh bien. Moi je voterai pour toi, marmonna Blaine, tout en gribouillant sur son papier.

- Vraiment ? Tu n'es pas obligé, mec."

Blaine haussa les épaules.

Ils débattirent sur le choix d'une chanson jusqu'au moment où Finn et Mike se levèrent pour leur faire leur performance. Le truc intéressant là-dedans fut que Mike chanta une chanson asiatique, alors que Finn était relégué à l'arrière-plan où il devait danser (vous parlez de rôles inversés), et quand ils eurent fini iles deux garçons affirmèrent mordicus qu'elle racontait l'histoire d'un homme qui avait tout perdu, sa femme, sa maison, ses enfants, ses animaux, sa voiture, ses cheveux et même ses dents, mais qui pourtant adorait ça, et personne ne sut jamais si c'était vrai ou si la chanson parlait en vérité d'un lever de soleil ou d'autre chose n'ayant absolument rien à voir. C'était brillant, rien à dire.

"J'ai arrêté mon choix sur "Go home", tu sais, la chanson de football qui parle d'une équipe qui a perdu et où tout le monde finit par leur crier qu'ils doivent rentrer chez eux ! Kurt dit qu'il va y réfléchir mais quelle autre chanson pourrait-on prendre ? Je sais qu'on chantera celle-là ! dit Rachel à Sam quand le Glee Club fut finit et qu'elle s'avança vers lui et Blaine. Et vous ?

- On n'a pas encore vraiment décidé", dit Blaine.

Il se leva, et prit son sac.

"Peut-être qu'il faudrait qu'on se voie plus tard pour en reparler ?" proposa Sam.

Il se leva également, et Rachel lia son bras avec le sien.

"Euh, je ne sais pas…"

Le regard de Blaine alla sur Rachel.

"Ne va pas penser que je ne peux pas rester seule ! dit-elle. Passer du temps seule avec moi-même ne me pose aucun problème. Cela me donne en fait l'occasion de m'entraîner pour mes exercices de vocalisation. Parce que, oui, je suis très talentueuse mais même avec ce don il faut s'entraîner autant que le chanteur de Broadway moyen le fait chaque jour.

- Oh, fit Blaine. Mais tout à l'heure tu disais…"

Rachel ne l'écoutait plus.

"Si vous devez y aller allez-y les garçons. En fait, allez-y plutôt maintenant. Il faut encore que je choisisse ma tenue de bal et mes papas m'ont dit qu'ils m'aideraient. J'imagine que tu n'es pas déçu de rater ça Sam ?

- Teeellement pas !" dit Sam.

* * *

Le père de Blaine avait l'habitude de le ramener du lycée en voiture. Sam dut donc faire le trajet dans la voiture familiale des Anderson. Lorsque Blaine avait prévenu Kurt qu'il avait des trucs de prévu avec Sam, celui-ci lui avait lancé un regard en biais, mais assez curieusement il n'avait pas protesté. Sam s'était un peu senti comme une maîtresse tolérée. Bien qu'il ne sache pas pour quelle raison cette drôle de pensée lui avait traversé l'esprit.

Ils s'installèrent dans la chambre de Blaine, emportant avec eux des cochonneries à grignoter que Mr Anderson leur avait acheté exprès. Après la première étape essentielle qui était de manger Blaine et Sam s'assirent, et dans un silence religieux réfléchirent à des chansons possibles. Pendant exactement cinq minutes. Après quoi Sam suggéra qu'ils fassent une pause et lisent des comics.

"C'est cool de pouvoir faire un break, avec toute cette folie autour de la campagne d'élection, tu trouves pas ? Qu'est-ce que Kurt est en train de faire en ce moment, réviser son discours de victoire ?

Blaine prit une pile de comics dans son armoire et la posa sur le lit, puis il alluma de la musique.

"Il voulait faire une nouvelle affiche."

Blaine s'assit sur le lit et but à sa cannette de coca avant de la poser sur la table de chevet.

Sam s'allongea sur le dos, un comic tenu devant les yeux. Mais après plusieurs minutes les muscles de ses bras protestèrent. Zut, il devrait faire plus de sport. Ou manger moins. Le burger qu'il avait pris en rentrant était déjà trop, beaucoup trop.

"Je n'ai pas envie de gagner", dit soudain Blaine.

Sam tourna la tête vers lui.

"On est deux garçons. Tout le monde ne sera pas super enchanté par ça, et j'ai peur que... Je veux dire... Certains gars de l'équipe des Titans sont très forts.

- Le glee club ne permettra pas que cela arrive. Malgré toutes ses histoires sur qui va gagner on est tous amis, tu le sais ça, pas vrai ? On est tous derrière toi, mec."

Sam se redressa sur les coudes et il passa sa main sur le bras de Blaine. Le brun acquiesça, les yeux fixés sur le lit, puis ils s'accrochèrent aux siens.

"Merci."

Mais, étrangement, l'atmosphère avait changé. Sam repensa à vendredi dernier et à la facon dont Blaine l'avait regardé. Cela avait été agréable, et pour être honnête, c'était agréable aussi maintenant.

Avant que Sam ne sache ce qu'il était en train de faire il se redressa, et se tint plus près de son ami. Blaine déglutit, ses yeux ne pouvant se détacher de la bouche de Sam.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Sam s'arrêta. Il humecta ses lèvres, et haussa légèrement les épaules.

"Je... à vrai dire, je n'en ai pas... la moindre idée."

Mais les yeux de Blaine l'incitèrent encore à s'approcher.

Leurs mains se touchèrent, et son pouce caressa de la peau douce. C'est Blaine qui mit fin à la distance, et qui fit se rencontrer leurs lèvres. Sam avait déjà embrassé plusieurs filles dans sa vie, mais jamais de garçon. Ca avait un goût comme un peu plus salé, mais la douceur des lèvres était la même. Il arrangea sa position, posa une main sur le cou de Blaine et tout en délicatesse poussa les lèvres afin qu'elles s'entrouvrent pour lui. Un gémissement rauque échappa à Blaine, il se rapprocha et laissa s'immiscer sa langue. Sam prit ça pour un consentement. Sans réfléchir ou enlever sa bouche de celle de Blaine il le fit s'incliner en arrière et se retrouva sur lui, leurs jambes s'entremêlant. Blaine grogna et se cala contre Sam. Le baiser se rompit, leurs torses se soulevaient rapidement l'un contre l'autre. Sam passa sa main sur les cheveux noirs de Blaine. Ils étaient durs comme du plastique.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu mets autant de gel ?

- Il sont terribles sans.

- Et qui c'est qui dit ca ?

- Moi."

Sam gloussa en voyant l'air peu sûr de lui qu'avait Blaine.

"Tu es beau, ne t'inquiète pas", lui dit-il.

Blaine sourit avec tellement d'adoration que Sam ne put s'empêcher de placer un rapide bisou sur ses lèvres. Le corps irradiant de chaleur sous lui frissona, et deux mains passèrent sur la largeur de ses épaules. Sam sentait venir la question de "_qu'est-ce_ qui est en train de passer", et il savait qu'elle mettrait bientôt un terme à tout ça. Alors il succomba un dernier moment et fit glisser sa main sur Blaine. Il était carré, il était si... fort. Pas de courbes, pas de formes douces. C'était étrange. Il y avait aussi une bosse dure qui faisait pression contre l'entrejambe de Sam, et lorsqu'il pensait à ce que c'était c'était encore plus étrange. Mais lui aussi il était dur.

Il laissa partir les lèvres de Blaine, prit une profonde inspiration puis roula sur le côté. Son sang était bouillant, Sam avait le coeur qui battait sauvagement et son sexe pulsait d'excitation. Wow, ce n'était pas si mal avec un garçon, c'était même pas mal du tout. Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'y ait jamais songé avant ?

"Je pensais à ça depuis vendredi, murmura Blaine.

- Je ne voulais pas... Je suivais juste le mouvement. Je voulais flirter avec tous les gens qui me regardaient et... tu m'as regardé, dit Sam, se tournant vers lui.

- Eh bien, tu es sexy."

Sam sourit. Puis il tourna son regard vers le plafond.

"Donc... On va simplement faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, ça te va ? Kurt et Rachel n'ont pas besoin de savoir.

- Oui. Ce n'est pas comme si on avait une relation.

- Non. On a juste essayé quelque chose. Y a plein de potes qui font ça, depuis tout le temps.

- Tout à fait."

Sam acquiesça. Tout cela semblait parfaitement logique. Evidemment il n'avait jamais "essayé quelque chose" avec Finn, ou Puck, ou Mike. Mais il y avait ce type de potes, et il y avait le type de Blaine. Blaine était assez insipide à première vue, et peut-être à la deuxième aussi certes, mais il était chaleureux et quelque chose en lui faisait qu'on avait irrésistiblement envie de le protéger.

Quand la température interne de Sam fut retombée il se dit qu'il serait mieux qu'il rentre chez lui maintenant. Mr Anderson le ramena en voiture chez les Hummel-Hudson. Et ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé là-bas que le cerveau de Sam fut frappé par la réalisation qu'il venait de tromper Rachel.

Merde.

* * *

On était jeudi, et le véritable chaos avait commencé. Première du classement : Rachel. Son pull d'ordinaire si sage avait un large col en V bien trop plongeant au goût de Sam. Il cacha sa poitrine avec un livre aussitôt qu'ils se virent, au matin.

"Tu peux me dire ce qui est arrivé à ta réputation de femme respectable ? C'est une chose que j'utilise mon sex-appeal pour gagner. Mais tu as des seins. Tu ne peux pas laisser tout le monde voir tes seins, ok ? Ils sont à moi.

- Arrête de parler grossièrement ! J'ai changé d'avis, voilà tout, c'est la guerre Sam, et à la guerre absolument tout est permis. Et ils ne sont pas à toi, je ne vois pas ton nom d'écrit dessus.

- Très bien alors !"

Sam sortit un stylo de son jean. Il était sur le point d'écrire son nom mais Rachel enleva sa main, roula les yeux puis s'en alla.

"Je t'amènerai une veste alors !" lui cria Sam.

Non mais sans rire. A quoi est-ce qu'elle pensait ?

Puck portait aujourd'hui une couronne en plastique et une longue veste à paillettes rouges qui touchait presque le sol. Finn marchait devant lui, et ouvrait la marche en jetant des confettis, s'écriant "Laissez place à Puck le magnifique !".

Tina était la plus raisonnable des trois finalement, puisqu'elle se contentait de faire comme la semaine dernière, à savoir venir en cours en robe de bal. Stoner Brett ne faisait rien de spécial mis à part qu'il n'avait jamais l'air de savoir où il se trouvait. Il avait probablement oublié qu'il s'était inscrit à l'élection.

Il y avait Brittana. Elles se tenaient la main en toute occasion, se regardaient amoureusement et agissaient comme si elles étaient sur le point de s'embrasser avant de détourner la tête au tout dernier moment, à chaque fois. Elles le faisaient _à chaque fois_. Sam le savait puisqu'il regardait, et attendait comme les autres qu'un truc se passe enfin. Ce serait diablement sexy. Il se demandait s'il ne devrait pas voter pour elles finalement, rien que pour pouvoir les voir s'embrasser.

Et puis il y avait Klaine. Kurt se mit finalement à afficher des posters où Blaine était visible sans qu'on ait à le chercher trop longtemps. Mais le truc, c'est qu'il n'affichait pas ses posters sur ses anciens à lui, oh non. Il les collait sur ceux de ses concurrents. Sam arriva à temps avant qu'il n'en placarde un sur un appartenant à Samchel.

"Non ! Ne le mets pas par-dessus, ou sinon j'appelle Rachel !

- Oh, je t'en prie, comme si Rachel me faisait peur."

Sam haussa les sourcils.

"Très bien."

Il sortit son téléphone et commença à écrire.

Kurt roula les yeux, siffla entre ses dents "Tu devrais avoir honte" et s'en alla voir ailleurs.

Sam sourit de sa victoire.

"Je lui ai demandé de jouer fair-play, mais... il n'y arrive pas. Il dit que c'est la guerre", dit Blaine.

- Rachel dit pareil", acquiesça Sam.

Ce n'était pas du tout bizarre de croiser Blaine après ce qui s'était passé hier. Tous les deux agissaient de manière tout à fait normale, il n'y avait aucun malaise entre eux.

"Et... oui... alors, comment vas-tu ?"

Sam passa une main dans ses cheveux.

"Je vais bien, très bien. Et toi ?

- Moi aussi", s'empressa d'acquiescer Sam.

Ils se regardèrent durant un moment.

"Je dois... y aller. En cours. Tu sais ? dit Sam finalement.

- Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire, oui !

- Ok alors... A la prochaine.

- Oui bien sûr !"

Sam leva sa main et sourit jusqu'à ce que Blaine soit parti. Puis il se frappa le front. Oh non, c'était ça que tu appellais agir normalement Evans ? Mon dieu. C'était vraiment pathétique.

Une poignet de confettis frappa le visage de Sam.

"Laissez place à Puck le magnifique !"

"Oh - c'est - oh punaise. J'aimerais qu'on soit déjà vendredi, soupira Sam.

- Serait-ce de l'envie que je percois ?" demanda Puck en se placant devant Sam.

Finn continuait de projeter des confettis autour de lui.

"Tu penses vraiment que tu vas gagner en faisant ça ? Les gens vont voter pour quelqu'un s'ils obtiennent quelque chose en retour. Pas si la personne se met à se pavaner partout en criant qu'elle est magnifique."

Puck regarda Finn, qui laissa tomber à bout de bras sa corbeille de confettis, et resta la bouche ouverte.

"Il... Il a raison. Comment ça se fait que Sam ait raison ?"

Sam fit la moue.

"Et vous promettez quoi aux gens, toi et Rachel ? voulut savoir Puck.

- Je ne vais surement pas te le dire.

- Ok alors. Changement de plan !" dit Puck en entraînant Finn avec lui.

Sam se dépêcha de sortir son portable pour textoter à Rachel ce qu'il avait découvert. Puck était un peu lent sur ce coup, car si Sam et Rachel avaient promis des choses aux gens il était évident que tout le monde le saurait. Tout comme tout le monde savait pour le slow langoureux promis par Brittana.

Plus tard dans la journée Sam apporta à Rachel sa veste et une écharpe qui traînait dans son casier depuis l'hiver dernier. Rachel voulut bien prendre la veste mais refusa l'écharpe.

"Elle sent mauvais ! Parlons plutôt de nouvelles tactiques pour gagner.

- Il faut promettre aux gens... des trucs. On pourrait s'embrasser devant tout le monde ?"

"Sam. Espèce d'imbécile."

Sam et Rachel levèrent les yeux de la table ou ils étaient assis et virent arriver Kurt. Le regard de Sam vagabonda aux alentours mais il ne vit pas Blaine. Bien. C'était mieux.

"Je ne suis pas un imbécile.

- Si tu en es un. Quand ton concurrent agit de façon stupide et est clairement en train de perdre tu ne lui _donnes pas_ de conseils pour gagner. C'est une règle de base."

Rachek soupira.

"Sam... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Je - j'ai rien fait d'accord ? Il est possible que j'aie - j'ai juste dit à Puck d'arrêter son délire quand il crie partout qu'il est magnifique."

Kurt acquiesca :

"Tu comprends ton erreur maintenant n'est-ce pas ? Tss."

Il repartit vers la queue du self-service où l'attendait Blaine. Rachel amena ses mains à son visage et gémit.

"Il faut qu'on trouve la meilleure idée qui soit à présent.

- On est déjà jeudi...

- Non, non, non. Ne t'avise même pas de songer à baisser les bras maintenant. Vite, enlève ton T-shirt !

- Comment ça se fait que tu ne sois jamais aussi pressée que je l'enlève quand on est chez toi ?

- Parce que mes papas sont tout le temps à la maison ?" répondit Rachel incrédule, en secouant la tête.

Elle commença à retirer elle-même la veste que lui avait donné Sam.

Ok, voir ses seins était vraiment quelque chose que Sam appréciait, mais il apprécierait aussi que n'importe quel mec dans le lycée ne puisse pas les voir. Il prit la veste et la remit sur ses épaules. Plus que deux heures avant que la journée ne se termine.

"Ecoute. On va réfléchir à un plan pour gagner mais s'il-te-plait ne fais pas ça", lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

Rachel bouda. Elle était mignonne quand elle faisait ça et Sam en profita pour lui voler un baiser. Heureusement, cela réussit à la distraire pour un moment, et elle arrêta d'essayer de se déshabiller coûte que coûte.

Quand ils se séparèrent avec un bruit de succion (Rachel faisait tout le temps ça) Sam rouvrit les yeux, et se retrouva face regard de Blaine, qui avait pris la place opposée à la leur. Cela le fit sursauter. Sérieusement, il était obligé de venir s'asseoir ici ? Allô ? Il ferait mieux d'aller retrouver Kurt, non ? Oh, oh! Kurt était là aussi. Soit.

Mais ça n'excusait rien. Sam avait presque fini de déjeuner de toute façon. Il emporta son plateau, et dit à Rachel qu'ils se verraient plus tard dans la journée.

* * *

Les discours avaient lieu le mercredi, les élections se tenant le jeudi d'après. Sam réalisa (il était le seul semblait-il) que c'était absurde que Puck se lance dans une campagne, étant donné que les nominations avaient déjà été faites quelques jours plus tôt et qu'il ne faisait pas partie des élus. Quoiqu'il fasse son nom n'apparaitrait donc pas sur les papiers de vote. Tiens donc. Mais qu'il n'aille pas compter sur Sam pour le prévenir.

Ils attendaient dans les coulisses de l'auditorium, tous sur leur 31. Tina avaient la même allure qu'elle avait eu toute la semaine, avec un maquillage sophistiqué et une robe de bal.

Santana et Brittany portaient les mêmes robes moulantes à pailletes rouges et elles étaient courtes, extrêmement courtes. Que Sam le veuille ou non il se retrouvait à regarder la limite où la robe s'arrêtait et où commencaient les cuisses, en se demandant ce qu'elles pouvaient porter en-dessous et si c'était possible de voir lorsqu'elles croisaient les jambes.

La jupe noire de Rachel n'était pas aussi courte, Dieu merci. Sa chemise fluide était blanche et sa tenue était assortie au smocking de Sam. Pourtant, ça n'empêchait pas Stoner Brett de la regarder fixement, ni ce garcon bizarre aux cheveux frisés qui se défendait journaliste pour justifier sa présence ici. Sam restait proche d'elle pour s'assurer que personne n'oubliait à qui elle appartenait.

Puck était habillé en rouge également. Affublé d'un haut de forme et d'un costume qui semblaient tout droit sortis de l'armoire de David Copperfield. Finn n'était guère mieux. Il portait du violet. Les deux mis côte à côte faisaient vraiment mal aux yeux. Sam devait se retenir pour ne pas aller les voir et leur dire qu'ils feraient mieux d'abandonner maintenant, et de même pas monter sur scène. Mais il ne le fit pas car il voulait les voir échouer.

Kurt et Blaine avaient des tenus assorties eux aussi, des smocking bleu et blancs. Tellement ennuyeux. Sam jeta un regard vers eux puis il leur tourna le dos.

"Maintenant un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'iil-vous-plait !" résonna la voix soporiphique de Figgins. Il y eut un silence, puis il dit :

"Tina Cohen-chang. Brett Kuwoski. Et, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Klaine, Brittana, et Samchel.

- Yes !"

Rachel fit des petits bonds puis leva sa main en l'air. Sam la lui tapa avant d'arborer son expression la plus sérieuse au moment d'entrer sur scène. Après lui vint Puck, qui apparemment n'était pas dérangé par le fait de ne pas avoir été appelé.

Ils étaient vraiment tous les mêmes au fond. Santana raconta à quel point elle et Brittany étaient lesbiennes. Tina parla de la diva qu'elle était. Brad se contenta de dire "qui veut du gâteau ?" avant de se rendormir comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Kurt parla des droits gays, de la politique anti-harcèlement qu'il comptait mettre en place et des menus de la cantine. Il était le candidat le plus sérieux depuis que qu'ils avaient commencé et n'avait apparemment pas compris qu'il s'agissait d'une élection pour être le roi ou la reine du bal, pas pour devenir président délégué. Sam se pencha un peu vers l'avant pour apercevoir Blaine. Il était assis à côté de Rachel, et regardait son petit ami avec le même air que s'il avait annoncé des bonbons gratuits pour tout le monde. Sam trouva ça ecoeurant.

Puis vint le tour de Rachel. Elle commença avec le travail des enfants. Sam connaissait le discours par coeur. Il essaya de voir comment le public réagissait mais les spots lumineux braqués sur eux rendaient tout obscur de l'autre côté de la scène. Finalement Rachel se tourna vers lui et lui fit rapidement signe de la rejoindre, alors Sam se leva, et salua ses auditeurs. Personne n'applaudit. Rachel revint sur sa chaise, souriant comme si elle avait déjà gagné.

"On a tellement géré !" dit-elle d'une voix excitée.

Figgings s'était avancé pour annoncer la fin mais Puck fut le plus rapide. Il courut au microphone et l'attrapa des mains du proviseur.

"Je suis Noah Puckerman et le porte-parole de la liberté et de la rébellion ! Mettez mon nom sur le papier et élisez moi comme roi parce que sera méga cool et que les professeurs désapprouveront à mort. Yeah !"

Il leva sa main droite en l'air, le pouce et le petit doigt sorti. Finalement Figgins réussit à lui reprendre le micro et Puck retourna vers les chaises, s'asseyant à côté de Sam.

"Ne faites pas ça les enfants, dit Figgins. Ce n'est pas "cool". Il fit des signes de guillemets. C'est briser les règles... C'est interdit."

Plusieurs personnes se mettaient maintenant à applaudir, et Sam eut le mauvais pressentiment que Puck avait une chance de gagner tout compte fait. Qu'arriverait-il si Rachel était élue aussi, et qu'elle ne pouvait ouvrir le bal en dansant avec Sam ?

"S'il gagne ce sera de ta faute, chuchota Kurt à Sam quand il passa devant lui pour rejoindre les coulisses.

- Non c'est faux !"

Mais Kurt était déjà plusieurs pas devant.

"Ne l'écoute pas", dit alors Blaine, une main posée sur l'épaule de Sam.

Par réflexe Sam s'en dégagea. Il le regretta aussitôt qu'il vit la peine dans les yeux de Blaine mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoique ce soit le garcon brun était déjà parti lui aussi.

Merde. _Comment _Sam était-il supposé agir et pourquoi n'y avait-il personne pour lui dire ce qu'il devait faire ?

* * *

Le jeudi venu il marqua son propre nom dans la catégorie "roi", mais au moment d'élire Rachel reine il hésita. Et si ce qu'il allait écrire était le vote décisif qui allait la faire élire Reine avec Puck pour roi ? Non. Ses autres options dans la catégorie reine étaient Brittany, Blaine, et Tina. Sam aurait bien mis le nom de Blaine mais il savait qu'il ne voulait pas être élu. Alors il jeta un bref regard derrière son épaule (il était dans un isoloir mais on n'était jamais trop prudent) et écrivit "Brittany" sur son papier

La journée passa à toute vitesse, et Sam ne fit que voir Blaine de loin. Il voulait s'excuser, même s'il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi. Pour le baiser ou pour s'être comporté de façon distante après ? Il avait encore le magazine de Blaine dans son casier, c'était là un bon prétexte pour se mettre à lui reparler, pas vrai ? Sam ne voulait pas qu'ils soient en mauvais termes le jour du bal. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il se retrouva seul chez lui, cet après-midi où Rachel était occupée à choisir son maquillage ou il ne savait plus trop quoi, Sam envoya un message à Blaine, pour lui dire qu'il fallait qu'il lui rende son magazine et il lui demanda donc s'il pouvait passer chez lui. Il obtint comme réponse un simple "ok" et pensa que c'était un bon début.

Blaine lui ouvrit la porte, et Sam leva la main pour le saluer.

"Salut. Euh, je ne t'ai pas rendu ça.

- C'est ce que tu m'as dit, oui."

Blaine prit le magazine que Sam lui tendait mais il n'invita pas Sam à rentrer. Il se passa un moment sans qu'ils ne disent rien, et Sam chercha ses mots.

"Bien, tu désirais autre chose ou… ?"

Blaine leva les sourcils.

"On peut parler ?

- Tu en es sûr ? Je veux dire, je risquerais de te toucher."

Sam soupira.

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Blaine, je... S'il-te-plait, parlons plutôt à l'intérieur."

Blaine roula les yeux mais il l'autorisa finalement à rentrer.

Arrivés dans la chambre Blaine posa le magazine sur son bureau, puis il croisa les bras.

C'était maintenant que Sam était censé parler, n'est-ce pas ? Le problème était qu'il ne savait par quoi il voulait commencer.

"Je suis désolé, dit-il simplement, car c'était toujours le meilleur moyen de commencer une conversation avec Rachel quand elle pensait qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

- Et pour quelle raison exactement… ?"

Sam déglutit.

"Pour t'avoir évité. Disons que j'étais... plutôt assez... Eh bien, pour être honnête je ne savais pas trop quoi faire de... Ca. Tu sais. Ce truc. Je n'avais jamais... Uhm…"

Blaine continuait de regarder Sam d'un air interrogateur, alors il s'obligea enfin à le dire.

"Je n'avais jamais embrassé de garçon avant, ok ? Je ne savais pas quelle attitude je devais adopter, ni quoi te dire."

Blaine décroisa les bras et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

"Alors tu n'as pas agi comme ça parce que ça t'a dégouté et que tu ne veux plus jamais me reparler ?

- Quoi ? Non, Blaine, non. Sam s'approcha de plusieurs pas. Ce n'était pas pour ca, ce n'est pas pour ça du tout. En vérité, j'ai même plutôt apprécié.

- Tu as apprécié ?"

Blaine avait parlé très doucement, et ses yeux étaient arrondis de surprise.

Sam n'avait pas osé y penser très souvent depuis que c'était arrivé mais s'il y a une chose dont il était sûr, c'est que cela avait eté plaisant. A l'instant même et aussi lorsqu'il y repensait. Oui. Et il avait aussi peut-être envie de recommencer. Il savait qu'il n'était pas gay, il aimait bien trop les filles pour ça, mais il voulait en apprendre plus sur ce que ca faisait de toucher un garçon... et en l'occurence Blaine, bien sûr.

"Oui", redit Sam.

Il soutint le regard de Blaine, qui n'était plus fâché à présent.

"J'ai apprécié, moi aussi, dit-il.

- Cool."

Blaine brisa le contact visuel et regarda ailleurs.

"Bien, je suis content qu'on en ait parlé."

Sam ne voulait pas s'en aller. Il savait que Blaine avait Kurt, et bon sang, Sam avait Rachel. Il ne voulait pas rompre avec elle, ni rien... Mais juste... Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas... _Qu'est-ce_ que Sam désirait au fond ?

"Il nous reste à choisir une chanson pour le Glee Club, lui rappela Blaine. Nous passons demain.

- Oh ! Oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié avec toute cette histoire d'élection...

- J'ai pris quelques notes."

Blaine attrapa un papier sur son bureau et le tendit à Sam. Celui-ci le prit et se concentra sur la liste.

-Losing my religion, REM

-Losing you, SOLANGE

-Losing sleeep, JOHN NEWMAN

-Losing your memory, RYAN STAR

"Je ne connais que la première, commenta Sam. Peut-être que je me trompe, mais il me semble que Finn l'avait chantée l'année dernière.

- Oh. Je n'étais pas à Mc Kinley l'année dernière, dit Blaine.

- Ouais. Oui en effet. Je n'étais pas au glee club, moi non plus, alors il est possible que je confonde…"

Sam haussa les épaules. Il croisa le regard de Blaine, et ne réussit plus à lâcher ses yeux. Il n'en avait pas envie. Blaine aussi sembla en être incapable et il se rapprocha. La liste atterrit doucement sur le sol lorsque les mains de Blaine glissèrent sur sa taille. Les bras de Sam vinrent trouver leur place sur les épaules de Blaine, et ils continuèrent de se regarder. La seule différence était que la respiration de Sam était devenue beaucoup plus rapide.

"Sam, qu'est-ce que tu me fais, murmura Blaine.

- A toi de me le dire, répondit Sam.

- Est-ce que c'est ok, je veux dire pour... Kurt et Rachel...

Sam ferma les yeux. S'ils parlaient de ça maintenant ils se sentiraient coupables au delà de toute comparaison. Et ça ne changerait rien au fait qu'ils avaient déjà trompé une fois. Que signifiait un dernier petit baiser de plus, parmi tous les pêchés dont ils étaient déjà coupables ? Sam fit glisser une de ses mains sur la joue de Blaine. L'autre garçon frissonna. Il se rapprocha encore et pressa sa bouche contre celle de Sam.

C'était comme de boire la première gorgée d'alcool lorsque vous essayiez de rester sobre. Fatal.

Sam prit entre ses lèvres la lèvre inférieur de Blaine et la suca comme s'il s'agissait d'une sucette. La sensation familière d'étrangeté revint lorsque leurs corps furent l'un contre l'autre. Blaine était taillé comme un carré, réalisait Sam alors que ses mains allaient partout sur lui. Il avait des hanches, comme n'importe qui. Son torse était compact, ses épaules musclées. Il n'avait pas une taille douce et marquée comme Rachel, ce n'était qu'une ligne droite du haut vers le bas. Ses fesses étaient fermes, cependant. Son entrejambe venait à la rencontre de celle de Sam au lieu de lui donner envie d'y glisser ses doigts. Il amena sa main sur cet endroit aussi, pour en toucher avec précaution les contours. Comment se faisait-il que ça le mette dans un tel état alors qu'il avait exactement la même chose ? Blaine gémit et bougea ses hanches contre Sam. Celui-ci sourit et reprit sa bouche pour parler

"Si on s'allongeait", murmura-t-il.

Blaine n'émit pas d'objection. Il prit la main de Sam et le guida vers le lit, s'y installant lui-même d'abord. Sam ne lâcha pas sa main lorsqu'il s'allongea sur lui. La main de Sam passa sur Blaine, et se dirigea plus bas. Il réussit facilement à atteindre sa jambe qu'il releva, et fut stupéfait de la force qu'il y sentit. La jambe bougea, et s'enroula autour de Sam pour le presser contre lui. Sam se laissa faire avec joie. Blaine trouva sa bouche et il inspira contre.

"Oh mon Dieu Sam, j'ai si chaud.

- Peut-être que tu devrais enlever quelque chose alors.

- Oh... Ok."

Sam releva le T-shirt de Blaine.

Oh punaise. Sa peau était aussi douce que celle de Rachel ! Comment c'était possible alors que Blaine était un garçon ? Sam fit passer le vêtement au-dessus de la tête de Blaine, et laissa ses mains passer sur toute la surface de son torse. Plat. Avec des poils. Masculin. Mais il y avait un coeur qui battait sous la peau et des tétons qui firent couiner Blaine quand les mains de Sam s'y attardèrent.

Blaine se frotta contre l'entrejambe de Sam. Celui-ci bougea de façon à ce que Blaine puisse mieux atteindre cette partie de son corps, mais avec leurs jeans ça ne faisait pas une grande différence. Sam attendit que Blaine soit prêt à faire passer son propre T-shirt au-dessus de sa tête. Blaine fit courir ses mains sur son torse nu. En haut, en bas, sur les côtés et sur son dos, les doigts frôlant la limite de son jean. Sam ferma les yeux, et laissa échapper un soupir. Dieu, ça faisait comme si Blaine était partout. Le pantalon de Sam était si serré qu'on aurait dit une prison.

Il se pencha vers l'avant et lécha le lobe d'oreille de Blaine.

"Continue", murmura-t-il.

Blaine gémit. Ses doigts passèrent avec une lenteur intenable plusieurs fois sur les abdos de Sam, vers le haut, le bas, avant de disparaître dans son jean. Ils étaient froids dans cet endroit où Sam avait si chaud, et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place pour bouger mais ce simple contact fut suffisant pour que Sam ait l'impression de fondre et de ne plus rien sentir à part ca.

Ses hances se projetèrent en avant sans sa permission. Blaine expira son nom dans la bouche de Sam. Son propre nom n'avait jamais été aussi bon. La langue de Blaine passa sur ses dents et il la suça, la prenant plus profondément dans sa bouche.

Elle lui parut vide lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Mais c'est à cet instant Blaine entreprit de lui baisser son pantalon. Encore une fois, Sam n'avait rien à y redire. Il faisait un peu froid maintenant par contre. Il attrapa la couverture et la déploya sur eux afin qu'elle recouvre leurs têtes. Il pressa son front contre celui de Blaine et sourit.

"Et nous sommes cachés.

- Je ne peux pas te voir comme ça.

- Tu en as envie ?

- A ton avis ?"

Un doigt vint se poser contre ses lèvres. Sam le lécha, et le prit en entier dans sa bouche pour le sucer. C'était drôle, de goûter Blaine comme ça, ça le faisait saliver. Il lécha en entier sa main, puis son torse. Il voulait découvrir chaque partie du corps de Blaine avec sa bouche, il voulait l'avoir sur sa langue. Oh et puis finalement qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire que son corps ressemble au sien. Il crut que son coeur allait sortir de sa poitrine, quand il ouvrit la fermeture éclair du pantalon de Blaine. La couverture ne les recouvrait plus qu'à moitié, il y avait assez de lumière pour qu'il voie tout ce qu'il était en train de faire.

"Oh, Sam !

- Je n'ai même pas commencé, sourit celui-ci.

- S'il-te-plaît."

Le sourire de Sam s'élargit. Wow. Blaine était carrément à fond. Sam ne l'avait jamais vu se comporter de facon si débridée. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Blaine puisse être comme ça. En tout cas, il adorait le fait d'en être responsable. Il voulait le faire grogner et gémir plus fort et lui donner le plaisir qui le ferait grimper aux rideaux. Alors il baissa le calecon de Blaine, l'envoya plus loin et regarda son ami nu, et indéniablement masculin. Il entoura de ses doigts le sexe pulsant de Blaine et les fit expérimentalement glisser sur sa longueur. Sam. Blaine leva son bassin. Sam resserra ses doigts par réflexe et Blaine souleva ses hanches à nouveau. Sam n'avait rien à faire si ce n'est regarder sa main se faire prendre par Blaine.

Mais il finit par changer de position, et revenant au niveau du visage de Blaine il posa sa bouche humide sur la sienne.

"Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Dis-le moi", murmura-t-il.

Des doigts se crispèrent dans son dos.

"Fais juste quelque chose", haleta Blaine.

Son pied caressa la jambe de Sam. Encore une fois Sam partit à la découverte de la partie inférieure de son corps, il sentit les testicules chauds, et alla plus loin. Il ne savait litteralement rien sur le sexe gay, à part les quelques clichés que tout le monde connaissait grâce aux blagues. Oui ils utilisaient leurs fesses, ok ce n'était pas un grand secret, c'était bien ce qu'ils faisaient n'est-ce pas ?

"Est-ce que tu aimes ça ?" demanda-t-il à Blaine.

Celui-ci lui inspira précipitamment de l'air, ce qui avec un peu d'imagination pouvait être entendu comme "Sam". D'accord, il devait reconnaître que c'était un peu bizarre. Sam avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait mais ne pouvait se résoudre à aller plus loin. C'était serré et... comment dire... utilisé pour certaines choses... qu'il préférait ne pas avoir sur ses doigts. Mais que Blaine le laisse le toucher de cette façon ? Wow. C'était comme si Sam connaissait absolument tout de lui, chaque partie de son corps, chaque partie de son âme. Il ne voulait pas que cette sensation s'arrête, il en désirait plus. Et oui, il voulait être en Blaine.

"Sam, attends, je…" Blaine se redressa en s'appuyant sur un bras. Sam en profita pour embrasser la ligne de sa mâchoire. Est-ce que tu es sûr que tu veux ça et... Oh mon dieu, comment on en est arrivés là ? Je voulais juste t'embrasser et... Oh mon dieu.

- Arrête de paniquer, lui murmura Sam. Tout va bien. Si tu veux t'arrêter, on arrête. Mais sinon... Eh bien, si tu veux bien... Sam se rapprocha de l'oreille de Blaine. Je te ferai l'amour."

Blaine rit.

"D'accoord monsieur le poète."

Quand son rire se calma il regarda Sam.

"Comment ça se fait que tu sois autant à l'aise avec tout ça ? Pourquoi en as-tu envie ?"

Sam caressa les boucles décoiffées de Blaine et observa son adorable visage.

"Parce que je suis qu'un adolescent obsédé ?"

Blaine haussa les sourcils :

"Alors tu n'es pas secrètement amoureux de moi ?"

- Oh mon dieu. Ca y est, je crois que tu viens de tuer l'ambiance."

Blaine gloussa. Il se coucha sur le dos, les yeux regardant le plafond, et passa une main sur son visage.

"Très bien. Uhm…"

Il se perdit dans ses pensées pendant un moment.

"Ok, euh... Je sais que j'aurais peut-être du poser cette question avant mais... Est-ce que tes parents sont en bas ?

Un autre rire secoua le corps de Blaine. Il remua la tête.

"Sam, tu es vraiment unique en ton genre, oh mon dieu. Non ils ne sont pas là, merci de t'en inquiéter."

Sam soupira. _Pourquoi _avait-il envie de ça ? Avant cet après-midi il n'avait même pas songé une seule fois à le faire avec un garçon, pas même l'épisode de lundi l'y avait fait penser. Oui, il était curieux c'est vrai mais... de là à brûler toutes les étapes ainsi ? Il roula sur le coté, libérant Blaine de son poids.

"On ne devrait pas…"

Ce fut tout ce qu'il réussit à bégayer.

Blaine acquiesça. Puis il se redressa sur ses coudes, et observa un moment le visage de Sam. Juste quand Sam s'apprêtait à dire "merci de m'avoir laissé te toucher" ou quelque chose de ce style Blaine rebougea, cette fois-ci pour se mettre à califourchon sur Sam et faire courir ses mains sur son torse et son ventre. Il se pencha jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent, et donna un mouvement du bassin qui fit frotter son sexe contre celui de Sam.

"Oh. Oh, mais on a dit...

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne le fait pas maintenant qu'on doit partir en étant frustré. Je ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point la soirée serait tendue si on s'arrêtait maintenant, qu'on se rhabillait et qu'on se mettait à chercher des chansons."

Sam hocha la tête. Puis il eut les lèvres de Blaine entre les siennes, et cela l'aida à ne plus penser. La tête appuyée contre le lit et ses mains sur les fesses de Blaine il sentit des doigts se refermer autour de son membre dressé. Il entendit également un teléphone sonner quelque part, et il repoussa Rachel loin, très loin de ses pensées. Pas maintenant. Ses hanches se soulevaient. Il aggripa les fesses de Blaine avec ses mains pour qu'ils bougent ensemble. Putain, Blaine était doué. Ses mains l'emmenaient au paradis. Plus Sam se rapprochait de l'orgasme et moins il avait de restriction, il finit par les faire échanger de place par un mouvement brusque et se frotta de façon incontrôlable contre Blaine. Il le pressait contre le matelas, encore et encore.

"Aah, Sam ! Oh... Mon... Oh !"

Du liquide chaud jaillit et s'étala sur son bas ventre. Sam n'allait plus tenir tres longtemps lui non plus. Blaine continuait de se mouvoir sous lui, les yeux fermés et la lèvre mordue. Finalement Sam enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux doux, sa joue contre la sienne, et un merveilleux soulagement se propagea dans son corps. Ses bras, tripes, jambes et même ses doigts de pieds grognèrent de plaisir, intensément vivants ils dansèrent pendant un temps qui s'étira, et durant lequel les bras de Blaine étaient autour de lui. Après avoir déferlé la vague de plaisir se retira lentement. Sam avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, Blaine lui caressa gentiment le dos.

"Peut-être que je t'aime après tout", lui dit Sam.

Blaine rit. Puis il resta silencieux, et tout en le regardant écarta du front de Sam une mèche de cheveux humide.

"Dans ce cas je t'aime aussi."

Sam prit le visage de Blaine entre ses mains, et avec le bout de ses pouces il toucha ses sourcils. Blaine ferma les yeux.

"On n'est pas comme les filles, pas vrai ? On ne tombe pas amoureux parce qu'on l'a fait une fois, dit-il.

- Non", marmonna Blaine.

Sam se pencha et goûta paresseusement ses lèvres. Blaine pinça les siennes en réponse, passant sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. C'était humide et chaud et Sam n'en aurait jamais assez. Le goût qu'avait Blaine. Son odeur et sa façon de se mouvoir contre Sam, oh, il en rêverait cette nuit. Il ne voulait pas partir maintenant, mais son téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois quelque part dans la pièce.

Sam roula sur le dos et gémit. Le trip chez GayLand était fini. Le sperme sur son sexe commençait à sécher de toute facon, il fallait qu'il essuie ça. Mais avant cela il attrapa son jean qui traînait en boule pas loin du lit, et sortit son portable de sa poche. Il avait trois appels manqués. Ouups.

"Ca ne te dérange pas si… ?"

Sam désigna son téléphone. Blaine secoua la tête. Tandis que Sam attendait que Rachel décroche Blaine se leva du lit et marcha nu dans sa chambre.

"Sam ! Enfin, où es-tu ? J'ai besoin de tes conseils.

Sam forca ses yeux à se détacher des fesses de Blaine.

"Euh. Je suis chez Blaine, on est... Pour la chanson qu'on doit chanter demain, tu sais.

- Vert ou jaune ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu penses que je devrais porter du vert ou du jaune ?

- Tu sais que je ne suis pas bon à ça. Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à une des filles du glee club ?

- Non. Elles me detestent toutes parce que je suis plus talentueuse qu'elles. Et Quinn me hait parce que tu es mon petit ami alors que c'est elle qui a commencé ce truc de voler le petit-ami de l'autre, elle m'a pris Finn alors même qu'elle était avec toi ! Je ne suis pas celle qui devrait être détestée ici Sam.

- Oui. Je sais, mais peut-être que Quinn avait ses raisons de... Tu sais. Tromper.

- Oh, arrête de prendre sa défense elle t'a fait du mal ! Tu ne veux pas te remettre avec elle n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que tu le veux ?

- Non, Rachel, je t'en prie."

Sam avala la boule dans sa gorge. Il venait de faire la même chose que Quinn lui avait fait l'année derniere. Il s'était pourtant juré que jamais il ne ferait pareil. Ca avait fait putain de mal, et il ne souhaitait à personne de se sentir ainsi à cause de lui.

"Ecoute, faut que j'y aille maintenant", écourta Sam.

Il raccrocha, et s'adressant à Blaine :

"Blaine, on doit absolument remonter le temps et ne _pas _faire ça.

Blaine était en calecon maintenant. Occupé à se mettre du gel.

"Pourquoi tu l'as fait de toute façon ? Par rapport à Kurt ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit encore amoureux de moi, dit Blaine avec un soupir.

- Oh.

- Est-ce que Rachel aussi est distante avec toi ?

- Euh... Non. Elle est gentille et aimante."

Blaine enfila un tee-shirt, s'assit sur le lit et donna à Sam une serviette. Il la prit, nettoya les traces, et regarda autour de lui à la recherche de son sous-vêtement. Maintenant que ça leur était sorti de la tête (mais oui c'était ça, c'était la faute de l'attraction sexuelle !) ils purent se concentrer pour choisir une chanson, et s'entraînèrent pour le lendemain.

* * *

Quand Rachel embrassa Sam le matin suivant il craignit qu'elle ne sente le goût de Blaine sur ses lèvres. Mais elle se mit simplement à reparler du bal comme si de rien n'était. Mais pourtant, ça n'empêchait pas Sam de se sentir sale et terriblement coupable. Il avait pensé toute la nuit à comme il s'était montré si enclin à tromper. Il n'était vraiment qu'un sale type, il ne méritait pas d'être élu roi de promo.

C'était vraiment étrange de se retrouver à chanter avec Blaine devant tout le glee club. Ils avaient choisi "Losing my way" de Justin Timberlake, une musique sur un gars qui avait trop de problèmes et n'arrivait pas à s'en relever. La chanson était dépressive, un véritable appel au secours, et au moment où le glee club s'apprêtait à applaudir Santana leva la main pour les arrêter.

"Est-ce moi ou bien quelqu'un d'autre a senti une profonde et _sincère_ vibration gay venant de Blond Coloré et Maroon 5 ? Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé les gars, s'entrainer à chanter était devenu trop ennuyeux et vous avez decidé de vous jeter l'un sur l'autre ou bien... ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle, s'attendant apparemment à être applaudie ou quelque chose comme ça.

"Quoi ?" dit Sam d'une voix haut perchée.

Rachel se leva.

"Tu ne recules vraiment devant rien pour gagner la couronne, n'est-ce pas Santana ? Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié Sam est mon petit ami, et il n'est pas un infidèle comme vous tous, surtout quinn !

Santana, assise à côté de l'expression choquée de l'intéressée, continua de parler :

"Oui vas-y Berry je t'en prie, emmène Quinn là-dedans ! On sait tous que tu n'as pas oublié qu'elle t'a volé Finn. Et pour être francs on se pose tous la question de savoir _quand _tu plaqueras Bouche de mérou pour te remettre avec lui. Et arrête de prétendre que tu vaux mieux que nous tous. Tu as déjà trompé, comme tout le monde ici !

- Je n'ai pas trompé, pas _vraiment_. Et Sam non plus n'a trompé personne. Viens Sam, on s'en va."

Rachel attrapa son sac et descendit les marches de l'estrade. Sam se laissa entrainer hors de la salle de chorale.

Il jeta cependant un regard en arrière, et aperçut un Kurt très pâle assis à sa place. Merde, pourvu qu'il n'écoute pas ce que disait Santana. En espérant que Blaine non plus ne lui avoue pas tout ! Parce que Kurt irait immédiatement le répéter à Rachel, Sam n'avait aucun doute là-dessus !

"On verra bien qui rira le dernier ! Ha ! Santana a l'imagination la plus tordue qui existe. Je ne veux surtout pas savoir à quoi elle pense la nuit quand elle n'arrive pas à s'endormir.

- Euh, moi non plus. Mais elle doit surement penser à Brittany."

Rachel roula les yeux.

"Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi les garçons sont autant excités par deux filles qui couchent ensemble. Qu'est que vous avez avec ça ? Ca ne me ferait aucun effet si je voyais deux garçons, c'est juste... Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi ? J'ai toujours pensé l'intérêt était d'imaginer etre l'un des deux, pas seulement regarder. Je ne vois pas d'intérêt là-dedans. Et ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais _pas _te quitter pour retourner avec Finn.

- Ok."

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le casier de Rachel. Elle l'ouvrit, tandis que Sam tripotait nerveusement ses mains et jetait des regards derrière son épaule.

C'était trop effrayant quand les couloirs étaient vides, mais d'un côté ainsi il entendrait immédiatement si l'un de leurs partenaires du glee club venait à sortir de la salle. Blaine était-il en train de dire la vérité à Kurt et à tout le glee club en ce moment-même ? Sam ne pouvait pas courir le risque.

"Rachel ? .

- ..robe et tu passeras me prendre à 19h", finit-elle, car elle avait été occupée à parler.

Elle referma son casier et s'appuya contre, des livres tenus contre sa poitrine.

"Santana avait raison."

Rachel haussa les épaules.

"Raison pour quoi ? Que tu te teins les cheveux et qu'elle et Brittany ne pourraient pas être plus gays même si elles chantaient en duo la chanson d'amour du Titanic ?

- Pour moi et Blaine. C'est juste arrivé, ok ? J'étais curieux. Je voulais voir comment... c'était. Avec un garcon. Je te jure que je ne suis pas amoureux de lui. Et je ne me teins _pas_ les cheveux.

- Attends, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Moi et Blaine. On l'a en quelque sorte fait. Pas vraiment. Mais si on y réfléchit c'était quand même à peu près ça vu qu'on était tous les deux complètement nus.

- _Quoi ? _Mais Sam tu n'es pas... tu n'es pas... gay.

- Est-ce qu'il faut forcement être gay pour avoir envie de coucher avec des garçons ?

- Oui !"

Rachel ouvrit et referma la bouche, puis elle dit :

"Alors tu... tu m'as trompé. Wow. Je... Et juste au moment du bal ? Sam ? Pourquoi ?

Elle lui tourna la dos et s'essuya les yeux avec sa main. Sam voulut la réconforter, mais quand il posa sa main sur son épaule elle s'en dégagea.

"Arrête !

- Je suis désolé, Rachel, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, je…"

Sam fit tout son possible pour ne pas pleurer. Il était un homme, putain! Et tout ça était de sa faute. Les sanglots furent tout ce qu'on entendit durant un moment, et chacun d'entre eux déchirait en morceaux le coeur de Sam. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer.

"Mais pourtant tu l'as fait Sam ! Est-ce que tu veux rompre… ?"

Rachel s'était à nouveau tournée vers lui, et s'essuyait les yeux une dernière fois. Elle ne pleurait plus, et le regardait avec une expression déterminée sur le visage.

"Quoi ? Non, je veux dire, pas si tu veux encore de moi.

- Il faudra que je réfléchisse à cela. Mais c'est le jour de l'élection et je ne vais surement pas rompre avec mon futur roi aujourd'hui. Il faudra que je songe à ta tromperie plus tard. Je ne peux me permettre de pleurer maintenant. Dans un peu moins de six heures je me serai sur scène, et je recevrai ma couronne. Et tu seras à mes côtés, tu m'entends ? Sans quoi ce _sera_ vraiment fini entre nous.

- Mais ce n'est pas ma -

- Chut ! Je rentre chez moi maintenant."

"Oh !"

Elle avait déjà commencé à marcher mais elle s'arrêta soudain et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

"Ca veut dire... Est-ce que ça veut dire... Blaine a trompé Kurt ! murmura-t-elle. (Mais toujours trop fort hélas).

- Oui ?

- Oh, sam ! Tu es un génie ! Il est évident que nous allons utiliser cette information top secrète pour ruiner leur soi-disant "parfaite" relation, et alors là, envolées leurs chances de gagner ! Est-ce que c'est ce que tu avais en tête depuis le début ?

- Rachel, non ! Ecoute-moi", tenta de la raisonner Sam.

Il vint à son niveau et la tint par les épaules, pour la forcer à le regarder.

"Ne le dis pas à Kurt, s'il-te-plait. C'est à Blaine de le faire. N'interfère pas là-dedans, d'accord ? Est-ce que tu peux faire ça pour moi ? Ca n'aurait de toute facon aucun effet sur les résultats puisque les gens ont déjà voté hier.

- Saaaaaaaaam !" geignit Rachel, la commissure de ses lèvres dangeureusement baissée.

Et elle alla même jusqu'à taper du pied !

"Mais alors _pourquoi_ tu as fait ça ?

- J'en sais rien, ok !?"

Rachel prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux.

"Non. Je me soucierai de ça demain. Tu passes me prendre à sept heures ce soir, tu te rappelles ?

- Oui. Sam fit un pas en arrière. Sept heures."

Rachel le jaugea un instant du regard. Finalement elle acquiesça, et tourna les talons, ses cheveux fouettant dramatiquement l'air.

Evidemment Sam ne perdit pas de temps pour rentrer chez lui lui non plus, désireux de ne se confronter à aucune des deux partie du couple Klaine. Devait-il maintenant réfléchir à s'il était bisexuel ou pas ? Ou... Non, oui, il ferait mieux de s'occuper de ça plus tard. Le mot d'ordre de Rachel était idéal pour un cas comme le sien. D'autant plus que _c'était_ le soir du bal, et qu'il n'avait toujours pas décidé de ce qu'il allait porter. Oh mon dieu. Et s'il se retrouvait élu roi avec Blaine comme reine ? Est-ce qu'ils seraient alors obligés de danser ensemble ? A quel point la situation deviendrait gênante !? Rachel n'arrêterait pas de pleurer et elle voudrait _définitivement_ rompre avec lui.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard Sam portait un élégant smocking et était assis dans la voiture des Hummel-Hudson. A l'arrière pour être exact, car Kurt avait gagné à pierre-papier-ciseaux et que c'était Finn qui conduisait. Sam n'arrivait pas à décider si Kurt savait ou non, mais une chose était sure il agissait de manière tout à fait normale. Alors ou bien il n'était au courant de rien, ou bien il était sadique comme le diable car quand il s'arrêtèrent en premier lieu devant la maison de Blaine il dit à son petit ami de s'asseoir sur la banquette arrière également. Sam fit un bref signe de tête vers Blaine, puis contempla le paysage à travers la vitre.

"En route pour chez Rachel ! Ca fait comme au bon vieux temps quand j'étais son cavalier et que je devais aller la chercher pour l'emmener au bal, dit Finn d'un ton léger.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas le cas ce soir. J'imagine qu'après on passera prendre ta cavaliere... Ou alors, avec qui Puck vient au bal ce soir déjà ?" dit Sam.

Finn lui jeta un regard rancunier dans la glace du rétroviseur, kurt pouffa et Blaine regarda ses ongles.

"J'y vais avec Quinn, répondit Finn.

- Oh, non, quoi ? Est-ce qu'elle sera là elle aussi ? demanda Sam.

- Oui. Il reste assez de place derrière non ?"

Sam soupira. Il y avait vraiment quelqu'un qui lui en voulait personnellement là-haut, n'est-ce pas... ?

Quand il rentra dans la maison des Berry les papas de Rachel se mirent à lui poser une question après l'autre, et agirent comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés avant ce jour, prenant leur rôle très au sérieux. Sam fit tout son possible pour être un gentil et décent garçon, mais lorsque Rachel descendit les marches de l'escalier, habillée d'une robe de soirée jaune scintillante et avec des paillettes dans sa chevelure de sirène il ne réussit pas à détourner ses yeux d'elle.

"Woah ! Tu es splendide ! la complimenta-t-il.

- Merci."

Sam s'éclaircit la gorge et regarda du coin de l'oeil LeRoy, mais celui-ci était occupé à prendre des photos. Hiram poussa Sam pour qu'il fasse plusieurs pas et rejoigne Rachel, et ils prirent encore d'autres photos.

Sam avait l'impression que l'entrevue avait duré des heures quand il sortit enfin de là, mais il aurait voulu encore rallonger le temps. Il marcha le plus lentement possible en direction de la voiture, avec Rachel lui tenant le bras.

"Euh, il faut que je te prévienne, dit-il. Blaine est dans la voiture, et Quinn y sera aussi plus tard.

- Ce soir je ne me préoccupe plus de rien. Quinn n'a pas été nominée, alors je suis même prête à me montrer aimable avec elle. Enfin j'essaierai. Si elle est la première à être méchante je riposterai bien sûr, cela va sans dire.

- Evidemment.

- Est-ce que cela veut donc dire que nous serons assis entre deux personnes avec qui tu as couché ?

- J'imagine que oui.

- Super."

Elle ne put en dire plus car ils étaient arrivés et que Sam venait d'ouvrir la portière. Il lui fit signe de prendre place mais Rachel le regarda comme s'il venait de perdre l'esprit.

"Il est hors de question que je ruine ma robe en grimpant à travers toute la voiture ! Cette robe doit être célèbre ce soir. Une reine ne peut pas -

- Ok, ok, ça va j'ai compris !"

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et rentra le premier. Il s'installa au milieu et boucla sa ceinture.

A peine cinq minutes plus tard il dut cependant renoncer à ce privilège, car Quinn entra à son tour. Elle et Rachel se crêpèrent le chignon à propos de laquelle d'entre elle pourrait s'asseoir du côté de la portière, tandis que Sam lui devait se décaler pour se rapprocher de Blaine.

Lorsque leurs bras et leurs jambes se touchèrent il se mordit la levre et se concentra sur l'arrière de tête de Kurt, qu'il avait devant lui. Mais bon sang. Blaine irradiait de chaleur... Il était tellement facile d'imaginer que Sam faisait glisser sa main dans son pantalon et le massait juste là et...

"Chmchm."

Sam ajusta sa position.

Essaie de penser à des choses qui ne te rendent _pas _dur là de suite.

"Les gars ? Vous voulez de l'aide là derrière peut-être ? demanda Finn.

- Euh, quoi ?

- Roh allez décalez vous vers le milieu pour que les deux filles puissent s'asseoir près d'une portière."

Sam glissa du côté de Rachel, qui lui prit la main droite et lança un regard à Blaine alors qu'il se collait encore à Sam. Il ne le regarda pas directement mais la façon dont sa jambe se pressait contre celle de Sam était largement suffisant à gérer pour l'instant. Sam essuya sa bouche avec sa main puis la plaça sur son genou.

La portière fut fermee violemment et Finn démarra enfin la voiture.

D'être cogné par intermittence entre Blaine et Rachel faisait s'ouvrir à Sam tout un monde de nouvelles fantaisies. Tous les trois étaient seuls, Rachel était plus que d'accord pour un peu d'action sexy entre deux garçons et alors Sam baiserait Blaine pour de vrai et fort. Blaine_ crierait _son nom et le _supplierait _de ne pas s'arrêter, et alors il déclarerait son amour éternel pour Sam et sa queue.

Si toute cette situation n'avait pas été si gênante Sam aurait pu y trouver du plaisir. Mais pour l'instant il dut se contenter de placer sa main le plus discrètement du monde au niveau de son entrejambe, et d'ignorer chaque collision inopinée avec ses voisins tandis qu'ils roulaient en direction de leur lycée.

Aussitôt que la voiture fut garée et que Quinn fut sortie Blaine sauta hors de la voiture, aussi vite que si de rester assis près de Sam une seconde de plus allait le faire mourir.

"Sam, fais le tour de la voiture et aide moi à en sortir, demanda Rachel.

Sam s'exécuta.

Ils allèrent à l'intérieur du gymnase, qui était décoré comme s'il s'agissait d'une fête sur la plage, lors d'une soirée d'été.

Rachel n'était pas de particulièrement bonne humeur, et considérant ce que Sam lui avait avoué un peu plus tôt il la comprenait totalement. Ou en était leur relation maintenant ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient vraiment rompre une fois le bal fini ? Ou seulement dans le cas où ils ne gagnaient pas ?

Leurs concurrents n'étaient jamais très loin d'eux. Santana et Brittany ne dansaient pas mais comme d'habitude se tenaient la main. Sam entendit de façon lointaine Santana n'énerver contre un garçon qui venait de leur demander de danser toutes les deux :

"On dansera toutes les deux quand tous tes sac-à-merde de copains nous auront faites reines et pas avant, tu m'as comprise la dame blanche prépubère ?

Sam n'était pas sûr de si elle faisait allusion à sa peau pâle, mais ce n'était pas très important de toute manière.

Kurt et Blaine eux non plus ne dansaient pas beaucoup. A un moment il les vit se disputer et il vit Kurt attraper le poignet de Blaine pour le forcer à venir sur la piste de danse. Cela demanda à Sam toute la force de sa volonté pour ne pas accourir et enfoncer son poing dans le nez de monsieur Kurt.

Il n'aperçut Tina à aucun moment, et s'imagina que c'était peut-être du au fait qu'ayant déjà porté toutes les robes de bal inimaginables au lycée, qu'elle en porte une autre ce soir faisait comme un élément du décor qu'on a trop vu et sur lequel les yeux ne font plus que passer. Stoner Brett portait un pauvre costume avec un noeud papillon vert et rouge, qui n'était pas vraiment des plus assortis.

Puck les surpassait tous. Son costard était noir ("comme la nuit", pour le citer) et évidemment celui-ci brillait. Il arborait aussi une expression suffisante sur le visage, comme s'il avait déjà gagné, et chaque musique qui passait il la dansait avec une fille différente.

A 9h Figgins fit son apparition sur la scÈne et appela les nominés à se présenter.

"Maintenant, Sam, maintenant."

Rachel referma sa main autour du bras de Sam tandis qu'ils se frayaient un passage au milieu de la foule. Le ponch qu'avait bu Sam lui faisait légèrement tourner l'estomac. Mais c'était peut-être aussi qu'il avait le trac, c'est vrai.

"Finissons-en une fois pour toutes, les enfants !" dit Figgins une fois qu'ils furent tous alignés.

Il ouvrit une enveloppe et y jeta un premier coup d'oeil. Puis il se pencha sur le microphone.

"Le roi de promo est…"

Sam croisa les doigts. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

"Kurt Hummel."

Gros plan sur le visage surpris de Kurt. Sam en eut la mâchoire décrochée.

Comment... Est-ce que tout ça était réel ? De tous les candidats Kurt était le moins populaire pourtant, non ? Kurt s'avança vers Figgins, plus heureux que Sam ne l'avait jamais vu.

Quand il reçut sa couronne il salua les étudiants massés devant la scène. Sam jeta un regard à Blaine qui était à côté de lui, et dont les traits avaient une expression inquiète. Alors Sam se pencha vers lui :

"N'aie pas peur. Rappelle-toi, on est tous derrière toi", chuchota-t-il.

Blaine secoua la tête.

"Je veux juste rentrer à la maison."

"La reine du bal à présent", annonça Figgins.

Il ouvrit une nouvelle enveloppe :

"Noah Puckerman !

- Quoi ?!"

Les gens se mirent à parler de plus en plus fort, et Puck quitta la scène.

Figgins était vraiment pris de court par cette sortie. Il regarda autour de lui pendant un certain moment, jusqu'à ce que Rachel vienne vers lui.

"Je serais ravie de me voir attribuer l'honneur de Noah. Je suis juive aussi, ce qui me qualifie également, vous ne croyez pas ?"

Tina et Santana n'étaient de cet avis et crièrent sur Rachel. Sam dut s'interposer, mais avant que les choses ne partent trop en vrille Puck était de retour. Il leva les poings en l'air et se pencha sur le micro :

"Vous pouvez rire autant que vous voulez tous autant que vous êtes mais j'accepte le titre. Mieux vaut être une reine qu'un loser minable ! Yeah !"

Kurt prit un air aussi confus que le reste de la salle. Après trois regards hésitants jetés à Blaine, qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules, il descendit les hauteurs de la scène accompagné de Puck, qui portait fièrement sa nouvelle tiare.

"C'est tellement _injuste _Sam ! Nous aurions du gagner !

- La voix du peuple a parlé", dit simplement Sam.

Bien sûr qu'il aurait adoré être Roi. Mais d'un autre côté si cela impliquait de partager une danse avec Puck, il préférait largement perdre.

* * *

Un peu plus tard Sam et Rachel dansaient au milieu de la foule et celle-ci commençait déjà à parler du prochain bal. Elle était persuadée qu'elle serait élue un jour. Sam n'osa pas la questionner sur l'état actuel de leur relation, car de façon assez curieuse elle était de bien meilleure humeur que tout à l'heure. Peut-être était-ce à cause des quelques verres de ponch qu'elle avait bu.

"Je suis teeeellement désolée de mon comportement Kurt ! Je n'ai jamais voulu me montrer méchante avec toi !" s'écria-t-elle quand il revinrent de la piste de danse et aperçurent quelques uns de leurs amis.

Rachel enlaça Kurt et insista pour pouvoir danser avec lui, et avec la Reine également. Elle ne demanda pas son avis à Sam (il n'aurait de toute manière rien dit pour Kurt, mais Puck ?! Sérieusement quoi) et s'en alla sans lui accorder un regard.

"Non, Brittany, je refuse de leur donner leur récompense. Ils auraient du nous faire élire", lui parvint la voix de Santana.

Il se tourna vers elles, faute de meilleure compagnie.

"Moi aussi je suis triste de ne pas avoir obtenu ma pluie de sucettes, dit Brittany. Mais je veux danser !

- Très bien."

Santana claqua des doigts devant Sam.

"Bouche de mérou, etant donné que ta petite amie te trompe en dansant avec une autre personne et que personne ne veut danser avec toi de toute façon tu t'occuperas de Brittany. Mais tes mains restent au-dessus de la ceinture et je veux voir tes yeux fixés sur son front !

- Je n'ai le droit de regarder que son front ?

- Oui !

- Je préfèrerais danser avec toi, se plaignit Brittany.

- Et donner satisfaction à tous ces reluqueurs qui n'ont même pas _daigné_ travailler pour mériter leur show privé ? Hors de question."

Santana croisa les bras.

Sam se fichait de la personne avec qui il devait danser, tant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Puck (ou Kurt, pour ce que ça avait d'importance). Lui et Brittany se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse et ils dansèrent durant un moment. Sam entrevit quelques regards désappointés de garçons qui devaient surement être des fans de Brittana. Mais Santana avait raison. Ils ne l'avaient pas mérité. Qui avait choisi d'élire Puck et Kurt d'ailleurs ?

"Sam ?

- Hm ?

- Est-ce que tu es une licorne ?

- Euh... Je n'en suis pas sûr, répondit Sam.

C'était un mensonge. Il était à 100% sur de ne_ pas ê_tre une licorne.

- Moi je suis une licorne, dit Brittany.

- Oh. C'est... super.

- Une fois j'ai embrassé Kurt.

- Je suis sur que c'était super aussi.

- Pas vraiment. Je veux juste embrasser chaque personne faisant partie du Glee club.

- J'ai déjà une petite amie de toute manière.

- Sur la joue ça compte aussi.

Sam fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais vraiment adressé la parole à Brittany et maintenant elle voulait l'embrasser ? Wow, il devoit avoir l'air carrément superbe ce soir ! Pourquoi Rachel ne le lui avait pas fait remarquer dans ce cas ?

"J'imagine qu'un bisou sur la joue n'est pas tromper", dit-il.

Quand Sam tourna la tête pour permettre à Brittany de presser ses douces lèvres contre sa joue, il aperçut Blaine. Il dansait en compagnie de Tina, mais ses yeux regardaient au loin au dessus de son épaule. Il n'avait pas l'air très heureux. Pour dire vrai, il avait même l'air triste. Alors Sam fit lentement se diriger Brittany vers leur couple d'amis.

"Brittany, est-ce que tu as déjà embrassé Tina ?

- Non. Tu penses qu'elle le voudrait ?

- Ca ne fait de mal à personne de demander pas vrai ?

- Oh ! Ce serait génial ! J'aime bien Tina, elle est mignonne."

Brittany fit quelques petits bonds excités. Bientôt ils furent auprès de leurs amis.

"Hey, les gars. Ca vous dit un échange de partenaires ? demanda-t-il.

- Oh ! Tina les regarda tour à tour lui et Blaine. Ca te dérange ? Moi ça ne me dérange pas. C'est un honneur, Sam !

Il hocha la tête très sérieusement. Mais aussitôt que Blaine eut donné son accord et que lui et Tina se furent séparés Brittany empoigna la main de cette dernière.

"On va teellement s'amuser !" dit-elle.

Tina lança un regard perdu à Sam, mais Brittany profita de son manque de réaction pour passer ses bras autour de son cou et l'enlacer.

"Oh. Euh. Brittany, soupira Blaine. Je suis désolé, ce n'est probalement pas ce que tu avais en tête. Je ne serai pas offensé si on fait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- En fait, c'est exactement ce que j'avais en tête. Tu m'accordes cette danse ? Sam lui tendit la main. Rien ne t'y oblige, bien sûr."

Les yeux de Blaine s'agrandirent de surprise. Il ferma finalement la bouche, hocha la tête, puis prit la main de Sam. Après un certain moment à danser sans se regarder Blaine croisa son regard.

"Pourquoi ?"

Sam haussa les épaules. Si seulement il était en mesure d'expliquer sa façon d'agir envers Blaine, sa vie serait beaucoup moins compliquée qu'elle ne l'était ces derniers jours.

"Je ne sais pas. J'avais juste envie de danser avec toi. Je suis content que tu n'aies pas refusé.

- Oh. Eh bien... Je... Blaine s'éclaircit la gorge, et détourna le regard. Je me sens en sécurité avec toi.

- Bien."

Sam se pencha vers l'avant et lui parla dans le creux de l'oreille :

"Je te protégerai."

Blaine frissonna et pressa son corps plus étroitement contre celui de Sam.

Aussi excitant que l'était le rapprochement cela faisait aussi du bien d'une manière différente. Il y avait la chaleur des corps, oui, mais également un sentiment intérieur, comme… l'appartenance.

Quand la chanson prit fin ils se séparèrent et allèrent retrouver leurs amis. A peine furent-il arrivés que Santana se précipita vers Sam et qu'elle _ouch!_ lui flanqua sa main droite sur la joue.

"Tu es allé dire à Brittany d'embrasser Tina ? C'est quoi ton problème avec le fait de rester fidèle, Bieberette ? Tu penses que tromper est quelque chose dont on peut être fier ?

- Hey, calme-toi ! Sam n'est pas responsable des agissements de Brittany, peu importe ce qu'il a pu lui dire ! s'interposa Blaine.

- Kurt et Rachel sont au courant que vous êtes tous les deux ensemble ? Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, je me ferai un plaisir d'aller le leur dire. Les gens aveugles dans leur genre sont toujours reconnaissants quand quelqu'un leur fait ouvrir les yeux sur la vérité.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse de leur part et repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

"Merci", dit Sam.

Il se tourna vers Blaine qui secoua la tête avec un profond soupir avant de le regarder.

"Elle est vraiment une terrible personne. Tu ne méritais aucunement qu'elle te fasse ça. Ca te fait mal ?"

Blaine leva sa main et ses doigts caressèrent la joue de Sam, juste avant qu'il ne rougisse et la retire.

"Ca ira", répondit Sam.

Il laissa vagabonder son regard, et ignora son coeur battant de plus en plus vite. Bon sang, il y avait quelque chose chez Blaine qui était trop irritant. Sam repensa à leurs baisers sensuels et se demanda comment ce serait de l'embrasser romantiquement. Sans l'intention de coucher ensemble après, juste... Le tenir tendrement dans ses bras et... Non. Ils ne devraient peut-être plus se trouver seuls.

"Bon. Je vais trouver Rachel avant que Santana n'aille lui mettre des choses dans le crâne", dit Sam.

Mais il avait une dernière question avant de partir.

"L'as-tu... dit à Kurt ?"

Blaine mordit sa lèvre.

"Je n'ai pas pu. Mais je me sens tellement mal à propos de ça et... Il ferma les yeux, et secoua la tête. Puis il inspira profondement. Il faut que j'y aille moi aussi. On se verra lundi.

- Oui, à plus."

Avant que Sam ait eu fini de parler Blaine avait déjà disparu dans la foule. Oh merde. Alors ils avaient définitivement détruit leur amitié, c'était bien ça ?

Se sentant d'humeur plus sombre que jamais Sam partit rechercher Rachel. Dieu soit loué Santana ne l'avait pas encore trouvée, mais son entrain de tout à l'heure s'était calmé. Elle restait assise en silence sur une chaise, et Sam fut content qu'elle accepte quand il suggéra de partir maintenant. Finn, qui était leur chauffeur attitré, ne râla même pas de devoir les reconduire chez eux séparément des autres.

"Alors, euh…"

Sam regarda Rachel tandis qu'elle sortait ses clès de la pochette assortie à sa robe. Elle leva finalement les yeux vers lui.

"On parlera de ça demain. Je suis fatiguée et encore bourrée.

- Je te trouve bien silencieuse pour quelqu'un qui est bourré.

- Comme je l'ai dit, je suis fatiguée. Epuisée même. Bonne nuit Sam."

Elle ne l'embrassa pas.

Sam avait l'impression que son coeur avait dégringolé au sol, tandis qu'il tournait le dos à la porte fermée de la maison pour remarcher jusqu'à la voiture. Elle ne l'avait pas embrassé. Elle allait probablement rompre avec lui le lendemain. Bon sang, est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas au moins pu lui épargner la torture de l'attente et le lui dire directement ?

* * *

Une fois rentré chez lui il but un grand verre d'eau, se prépara à aller se coucher et se réfugia sous sa couette. La soirée avait été un désastre. Il allait dormir et oublier tout ce qui s'était passé, voilà quelle était sa strategie.

Mais c'est alors que son téléphone vibra. Sam décida d'au moins vérifier qui était la personne qui venait de lui parler.

**Hey. Finn vient tout juste de me dire que tu es rentré chez toi. Je suis désolé d'être parti aussi vite. C'était sympa de danser avec toi. Bonne nuit**

Sam relut le message plusieurs fois, son coeur battant la chamade dans le silence de sa chambre. Peut-être que lui et Blaine n'étaient finalement pas si mal qu'il l'avait cru ? Il voulait lui répondre sur-le-champs, mais pour dire quoi ?

Après énormément de réflexion et de débuts de messages effacés Sam écrivit :

**j'ai bi1 aimé la danse moi ossi. Tu es 1 bon danseur ! Merci**

Il garda son téléphone dans la main et attendit impatiemment une réponse. Une minutes, qui se transforma en deux minutes. Sam se pinça les lèvres. Peut-être qu'aucun message n'allait venir, il ne devrait pas veiller pour attendre. Et puis si Blaine répondait dans une heure il le verrait le lendemain matin de toute façon.

Après une autre minute d'écoulée Sam posa son portable sur la table de nuit, et ramena la couverture sur sa tête. Il ferma les yeux, et attendit le sommeil. Mais le visage de Blaine ne voulait pas disparaitre. Quand son portable vibra une demi-heure plus tard Sam l'attrapa si rapidement qu'il faillit lui tomber des mains.

**Non, merci à toi. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu danserais avec moi.**

Sam ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière. Il resta dans le noir, et la lumière bleue de l'écran illumina faiblement l'intérieur de sa chambre.

**Evidament que j'ai dansé avec toi. Tu es mignon. Je pense que Kurt ne t'aprécie pas à ta juste valeur**

Oh, oh, est-ce qu'il allait oser envoyer ça ? En un seul texto il arrivait à la fois à flirter avec Blaine et à critiquer son petit ami. Mais cela lui semblait juste de le dire. Il appuya sur "envoyer", et resta à fixer l'écran jusqu'à ce que la réponse lui vienne enfin.

**Oh merci. Tu es mignon toi aussi. Comment va ta joue ?**

Jamais les doigts de Sam n'avaient tapé aussi vite qu'à cet instant.

**Elle va bien ! Merci de m'avoir défendu.**

**Inutile de me remercier. Merci à toi me faire me sentir protégé**

Sam eut un grand sourire.

**Prêt à tout pour toi.**

On pouvait facilement excuser ses paroles mièvres par l'adrénaline qui courait dans ses veines. Mais il préférait ne pas songer à pourquoi envoyer quelques textos à Blaine le mettait dans cet etat d'excitation. Non. Pas maintenant. Blaine mit un peu plus de temps pour répondre cette fois-ci mais quand la réponse vint elle réussit à le rendre encore plus excité qu'avant.

**Tu veux qu'on se fasse un truc demain ?**

Merde. Il ne pouvait pas. Il devait d'abord parler à Rachel.

Rachel. Oh punaise. Qu'était-il en train de faire au juste avec Blaine ? Ceci n'était definitivement pas une conversation que deux amis normaux devraient avoir. Il fallait qu'il s'arrête maintenant. Mais il voulait voir Blaine. Juste pourquoi,_ pourquoi_ ? Ils se verraient bien assez tôt en cours le lundi, non ?

**Je peux pas. Je serai chez Rachel.**

**Ok.**

Et la seconde d'après : **on se voit lundi.**

Sam déglutit.

**Oui ! Bone nuit.**

Il mit son téléphone de côté et resta à regarder dans le noir. Tout était bien, tout irait bien. Il était trop réveillé pour réussir à s'endormir maintenant, mais Sam savait comment s'occuper de ça. Il était déjà à moitié dur de toute façon, alors il glissa sa main sous son caleçon, et commença à se masturber.

* * *

"Tu vois, les faits sont les suivants. Non seulement tu m'as trompée mais _en plus _on n'a pas gagné. Honnêtement je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire. Oui, oui après je suis consciente du fait que tu n'es pas responsable de notre défaite. Mais tu l'es pour le reste. Maintenant excuse-toi, explique-moi pourquoi tu as fait ça. Es-tu bisexuel ou t'a-t-il drogué ou… ?"

Rachel croisa les bras et s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau. Sam s'assit sur son lit. Il avait été chez elle tellement de fois auparavant, mais aujourd'hui il s'y sentait comme un étranger. Et puis toutes ces questions... Comment pouvait-il y répondre quand il n'y avait pas encore réfléchi lui-même ?

"Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé ! Je n'avais pas prévu de faire ça. Ce doit être les hormones, dit Sam.

- Oh je t'en prie ! Chaque personne sur Terre a des hormones Sam, mais tout le monde ne trompe pas. Ce n'est pas une excuse. Si _seulement_ tu t'étais arrêté deux secondes et avait réfléchi à ce que tu faisais... Non. Elle leva une main. Je suis fatiguée des gens qui me trompent et vont courir après une autre personne, qui me laissent tomber comme si je n'avais jamais rien été pour eux. Donne moi une bonne raison de rester avec toi."

Sam se mordit la lèvre et regarda le sol.

Il ouvrit sa bouche pour lui dire qu'il n'irait certainement pas courir après Blaine, mais il se retrouva silencieux. Il ne pouvait pas promettre ça, pas après toutes ces choses qui avaient traversé son esprit et ces sensations et...

"Il n'y en a pas, dit-il. Je suis la personne la plus horrible de la Terre. Et je... je pense que je suis bisexuel, oui.

- Oh, sam, soupira Rachel. J'ai toujours eu cette impression. Je sens les choses, tu sais.

Sam fronça les sourcils et choisit d'ignorer ce dernier constat.

"Bref. Peut-être qu'on devrait... euh…"

Rachel écarquilla les yeux.

"Quoi ? Alors tu _veux _vraiment rompre ? Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?"

Sam secoua la tête.

"Bien sûr que non ! Mais j'ai comme l'impression que les choses ont changé et…"

Mais de _quoi é_tait-il en train de parler au juste ? Il aimait Rachel ! Même avec les choses qui changeaient ! Et puis de quelles choses il voulait parler de toute facon ?

"Oh mon dieu ! Très bien, ok alors... Rachel prit une grande inspiration et resta les paupieres closes. Sors d'ici."

Mais Sam n'arrivait pas à bouger. Quand Rachel essaya de le faire se relever il l'entoura de ses bras et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

Rachel lui céda et finit par se laisser tomber sur ses genoux. Elle pleura et Sam lui aussi sentit plusieurs larmes sur son visage. Il ne pouvait pas la quitter. Peut-être qu'il ne _l'aimait _pas mais elle restait la meilleure chose qui lui soit jamais arrivé.

"Sam, dit-elle, et elle se recula pour le regarder dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?"

* * *

Les posters étaient toujours affichés sur les murs quand Sam arriva en cours le lundi. Il évita de les regarder comme de parler aux gens. Les nouvelles circuleraient bien assez vite. Il redoutait toutes les questions et les regards, certains empathiques, d'autres méchants et parfois même emplis de reproches. C'était la même chose après chaque rupture et ce n'était jamais gentil. C'était parfois même pire que la rupture elle-même.

Il était déjà assez malheureux que Sam doive s'asseoir à côté de Rachel en anglais. Elle ne lui accorda pas un seul regard lorsqu'elle prit sa place, elle ouvrit ses cahiers et commença à écrire alors même que le professeur n'était pas encore rentré dans la salle.

"Attention vous tous ! La reine du bal entre dans la salle !" cria Finn.

Tous les élèves qui étaient déjà rentrés se levèrent. Puis Puck entra en fanfaronnant, un grand sourire sur le visage. Cela faisait un peu étrange de le voir dans des habits normaux.

"Oh oui, c'est vrai", lança-t-il sans s'adresser à personne en particulier.

Après lui rentra Kurt, il bouscula Puck dans l'épaule en le dépassant et remonta l'allée des tables. Il passa devant sa place habituelle sans tourner la tête et à la place s'arrêta devant Sam.

"Lève-toi. On échange de places jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu."

Pris au dépourvu Sam jeta un regard à Rachel, qui ne tourna pas la tête. D'autres personnes se mirent à le regarder.

Sam se fichait un peu de l'endroit où il s'asseyait, mais il n'appréciait pas non plus qu'on lui dicte ce qu'il doive faire de cette facon. Alors il refusa.

Kurt répéta sa "demande" et finalement Rachel lâcha son stylo.

"Sam. Tu tiens vraiment à rendre les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà ?

- Non mais il pourrait demander... plus gentiment.

- Je ne vais _pas _te le demander gentiment", dit Kurt.

Sam haussa les sourcils.

D'une certaine façon Kurt l'effrayait un peu, mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser faire.

Très lentement il commença à rassembler ses affaires, puis il se leva.

"Oh, et Sam ?

- Quoi ?"

Sam roula les yeux en se retournant.

A peine eut-il fait face à Kurt qu'une douleur brûlante se répandit dans sa joue, car une main venait (encore) de le gifler. Heureusement il s'agissait de l'autre joue, vu que Kurt était droitier. Mais ça ne faisait pas moins mal.

"Ne t'avise plus jamais de m'adresser la parole, nous nous sommes compris ? dit Kurt.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça", marmonna Sam.

Il imaginait que c'était ce qu'il devait dire, mais cela manquait toujours autant de répondant. Quand il alla trouver l'ancienne place de Kurt Blaine était déjà assis et regardait derrière lui d'un air en colère. Sam se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, et le regard de Blaine devint chargé d'empathie.

"Je suis vraiment désolé, dit-il. Je crains que ce ne soit de ma faute. Je lui ai dit.

- Alors c'est aussi de la mienne, n'est-ce pas ?"

Sam posa son cahier de cours sur la table et sortit ses stylos. En le faisant, sans le regarder, il demanda à Blaine :

"Alors vous deux c'est fini ?

- On dirait bien que oui.

- Je suis désolé."

Jamais Sam n'avait connu pire journée. Finn lui demanda un millier de fois qu'est-ce qui s'était passé. Il ne pouvait pas donner de détails et dit simplement qu'ils avaient décidé de rompre d'un commun accord. La vérité était que Rachel lui aurait donné une seconde chance. Et il aurait accepté s'il n'y avait eu cette voix constante dans sa tête qui lui disait : _mais tu n'es pas _amoureux_ d'elle. Ca ne fera que retarder une issue où vous souffrirez quoiqu'il arrive. Soit un homme et fais ce qui est le plus responsable._

Santana continuait de lui lancer des regards furieux dans les couloirs mais au moins elle et Brittany ne semblaient pas avoir rompu. Mais ce n'était honnêtement pas de sa faute de qui Brittany avait envie d'embrasser.

Sam avait presque envie de sécher le Glee Club. Mais il savait que s'il le faisait aujourd'hui il le ferait aussi le jour suivant, et celui d'après, et cela deviendrait de plus en plus dur d'y revenir. Il devrait leur faire face tôt ou tard. Et il ne pouvait pas laisser Blaine tout seul là-dedans. Personne ne savait pourquoi Kurt et Blaine avaient rompu mais la plupart des gens se mettaient du côté de Kurt par principe. Lui et Rachel était devenus les chefs auto-proclamés de la ligue Anti-sam-et-Blaine (même s'ils ne se faisaient pas appeler comme ça, évidemment).

Lorsque Mr schue rentra il était d'humeur radieuse.

"Félicitations Kurt et Puck ! Vous voulez nous offrir une chanson de victoire pour fêter ca ?

- Non, pas vraiment, dit Puck. Je pense que j'ai été assez gay comme ça toute la dernière semaine. Sans vouloir offenser personne.

Kurt leva la main.

"Mr schue ? Rachel et moi demandons la permission d'exprimer nos sentiments en chanson !"

Sam roula les yeux en direction de Blaine. Ils étaient assis une chaise à l'écart du reste du groupe. Sam séparait Blaine des autres. Il l'avait fait sans le faire exprès mais quand il l'avait remarqué il avait réalisé qu'il était inconsciemment toujours dans le trip "je veux protéger Blaine". Etrange.

"Je ne comprends pas, dit Mr schue. Rachel a perdu...

- Oh, merci beaucoup de me le rappeler, dit celle-ci. Et elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine. Nous voudrions encore chanter sur le fait de perdre. Mais ce...

- C'est toi qui l'as cherché, l'interrompit Quinn.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Personne ne serait prêt à endurer tes caprices de diva pendant longtemps. Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner toute vie sentimentale et de te concentrer sur ta carrière et ta seule personne. Ce n'est pas ce que tu aimes le plus dans ta vie de toute façon ?"

Rachel eut l'air de vouloir bondir de sa chaise mais Mr schue la coupa dans son élan en tapant bruyamment dans ses mains.

"Ca suffit ! Je croyais vous avoir appris la semaine dernière à être gentils les uns envers les autres ! Vous n'avez rien retenu de la leçon ?"

Il alla au tableau et écrivit en grosses lettres "s'entendre avec les personnes qui n'ont pas les même opinions que nous".

"Encore une fois nous allons réunir des personnes qui ont des points de vue divergents, dit Mr Schue. A commencer par Rachel et Quinn."

Les deux protestèrent vivement mais évidemment cela ne leur fut d'aucune aide. Mr schue mit ensemble des personnes qui, si cela ne tenait qu'à elles, n'iraient jamais passer du temps ensemble. C'est ainsi que Sam hérita de Santana comme partenaire, et c'est pourquoi il ne fut pas particulièrement déçu quand le Glee Club se termina plus tôt que d'habitude, Mr Schue souhaitant qu'ils méditent sur un choix de chanson.

Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de petite ami Sam ne savait pas quoi faire de son temps libre. Il ne voulait pas demander à Blaine de sortir. Ce serait bizarre après cette conversation au lycée, et oui, après ce qu'ils avaient fait la semaine dernière aussi, et les sentiments étranges qui étaient en Sam. Il songea à proposer à Finn, mais il avait l'air d'humeur morose lui aussi. Et puis le fait que Sam vive dans la même maison que Kurt n'arrangeait pas la situation.

Sam se trouva un nouveau compagnon de jeu video en la personne de Mike, jusqu'à ce que Mr Chang y mette fin dans la soirée parce qu'il voulait que Mike étudie. Alors Sam rentra à la maison et se connecta à internet, à la recherche de chansons parlant de deux personnes qui se détestaient mutuellement mais qui arrivaient plus ou moins à une sorte d'entente. Ce n'était pas évident à trouver, mais il s'imaginait que Mr schue serait prêt a faire des compromis, alors il retint "Whataya want from me" de Adam Lambert (ca avait l'air assez hostile au premier abord mais le mot "love" apparaissait à un moment dans les paroles) et envoya la suggestion à Santana par texto.

Après ça Sam s'allongea sur son lit, et regretta Rachel.

* * *

Le mercredi les affiches de la campagne d'electin avaient finalement disparu, et Kurt avait cessé de lancer des regards noirs à Sam dès qu'il le croisait pour à la place simplement l'ignorer. L'après-midi Santana passa chez lui.

"Alors prince charmant, dit-elle en inspectant les livres de Sam et d'autres choses lui appartenant, comme si elle en avait parfaitement le droit.

Il regretta immediatement d'avoir accepté qu'ils s'entrainent dans sa chambre.

"Dis-moi un peu, est-ce que le hobbit et toi vous formez un couple désormais ?"

- Non. Arrête avec ca, il faut qu'on chante maintenant.

- J'ai une meilleure idee. On transforme la chanson de demain en coming out pour toi. Est-ce qu'il existe une chanson qui s'appelle "hey je suis bi et j'ai couché avec mon ami alors que nous étions tous les deux en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre" ?

- Je n'ai pas couché avec Blaine.

C'était presque la vérité non ? Et il était hors de question qu'il lui raconte quoique ce soit de toute manière.

"Oh, je t'en prie."

Elle roula les yeux mais consentit finalement à s'entrainer pour leur chanson de demain.

* * *

Leur performance se déroula sans incident et Sam atteignit le vendredi sans trop penser à Blaine et à leur relation, ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre ou plutôt ce que Sam avait envie qu'ils deviennent. Parce qu'ils étaient sans aucun doute de nouveau de simple amis. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été quelque chose d'autre en fait, pas vraiment. Mais le vendredi Blaine parla de quelqu'un se nommant Sebastian, et en un instant Sam se sentit prêt à poser un certain nombre de questions.

"Qui c'est celui-là ?

- Un ami de Dalton.

- Et tu sors avec lui en tant que rencard ou… ?"

Blaine haussa les épaules.

"Je ne suis pas sûr. On a prévu de se rendre à un bar alors... peut-être ?"

Sam reniffla.

"Tu te remets de Kurt bien vite !

- Eh bien, je ne te vois pas non plus te lamentant d'avoir perdu Rachel !"

Sam claqua la porte de son casier et partit en cours. Blaine ne connaissait pas Jack-squad. Sam devrait l'embrasser juste ici, au milieu du couloir pour montrer à tout le monde à qui il appartenait. Excepté qu'il n'appartenait pas à Sam. Pas quand il sortait avec ce Sebastian.

Pour être honnête, le fait même d'imaginer être avec un garçon était effrayant. Qu'en penseraient les gens ? Quel effet cela ferait ? Il savait comment se comporter avec les filles et pouvait gérer leurs très souvent inexplicables sautes d'humeurs. Il connaissait les _rôles_. S'il devait se mettre avec un garçon ce serait chaotique. Qui était supposé faire le premier pas ? Qui serait celui qui ne voulait pas tout le temps que du sexe et inclurait des câlins ? Pour dire la vérité, Sam aimait bien les câlins et était souvent content quand les filles en avaient envie, et en plus de ça le faisaient se sentir comme le meilleur des gentlemen lorsqu'il "leur cédait". Mais parmi tout ça il y avait aussi la possibilité d'être avec Blaine aussi souvent qu'il le souhaitait, sans avoir à se sentir coupable. Et aussi confus que Sam pouvait parfois se sentir il était certain qu'il le voulait.

Il aurait du sortir ce soir, histoire se vider la tête, mais il ne le fit pas. Au lieu de ca il s'assit sur son lit et regarda fixement son portable. Il ne savait pas si Blaine était déjà en compagnie de Sebastian, mais il pouvait toujours lui envoyer un message.

Les mots étaient déjà sur l'écran : **au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué j'etais jaloux cet apres-midi. Pourquoi tu ne sortirais pas avec moi un de ces 4 ?**

Mais il ne pouvait pas envoyer ça. Sam effaça tout et écrivit un autre texto : **tu t'ennuies déjà a mourir ? **

**Non, toi si ? **

**Un peu ouais **

**Tu veux venir avec nous au scandals ? Si ca ne te derange pas que ce soit un club gay. Je ne suis pas en rencard avec S de toute facon **

**Tu es sur que ma presence est voulue ?** Sam se leva et réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait porter s'il y allait.

Blaine répondit : **Oui. On viendra te chercher dans 30 min**, alors naturellement, cela rendit Sam un peu nerveux. Trente minutes ? C'était faisable ! Juste une douche rapide et quelques vêtements qui faisaient bien et tout se passerait comme sur des roulettes.

* * *

Un club gay. Sam n'avait pas réalisé ce que ça impliquait. Des hommes gays, certains d'eux le _regardant_. Ce Sebastian était comme une version mâle de Santana. Cela mettait Sam mal a l'aise. Mais après plus d'une demi-heure dans cet endroit et quelques gorgées de son verre il commença à se faire à l'environnement.

"Tu viens souvent ici ?" demanda-t-il à Blaine, qui était avec lui à une table de cocktail.

Sebastian se tenait debout à l'opposé de la table, sa paille dans la bouche il regardait les gens autour de lui.

"Non, pas du tout. Je crois même que c'est la première fois que je viens cette année...

- Ca fait un an et demi, dit Sebastian. Quand tu as commencé à sortir avec… Il claqua des doigts. Quel est son nom déjà ?"

Blaine roula les yeux.

"Arrête, tu connais son nom.

- Kurt, c'est vrai ! Est-ce qu'il t'interdisait de sortir ?

- Non, c'est juste que je n'y voyais pas d'intérêt. Les gens viennent ici pour se trouver quelqu'un, pas vrai ?

- Non... Ils viennent ici pour s'amuser. Ou... Sebastian prit une expression exagérément choquée. Est-ce que tu cherches déjà quelqu'un ? Mec, une semaine célibataire et tu te sens déjà seul ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as appelé ?

- Tu l'as appelé ?"

Blaine fusilla Sam du regard.

"Oui. Pour avoir de la compagnie."

Sam se pencha vers lui pour que Sebastian ne puisse pas les entendre.

"Mais tu as dit que tu voulais que ce soit un rencard.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je n'étais pas sûr de ce qu'il en pensait parce qu'à une certaine époque... Mais ce n'est pas important. Il ne m'intéresse pas de cette façon. Du tout.

- Ok."

Sam aimait bien se tenir aussi près. Il soutint le regard de Blaine. S'ils s'embrassaient maintenant cela ne poserait aucun problème pour personne non ? Les gens n'y feraient même pas attention.

Mais Blaine se recula, but à son verre et regarda la piste de danse. Apparemment les choses étaient plus faciles quand ils étaient tous les deux casés.

"Tu veux y aller ? demanda Sam.

- Quoi ?

- Danser."

Blaine haussa les epaules.

"Bien sûr."

C'est donc ce qu'ils firent, et Sam attendit un slow pendant au moins une vingtaine de minutes. Plus le temps passait sans qu'il ne dise rien à Blaine et plus il se sentait mal. Ils ne devraient pas se comporter tous les deux en amis, car ce n'était pas eux, pas réellement. En parlant de ça, qu'est-ce que Sam entendait par "réellement" ? Il devait dire quelque chose maintenant. Quelque chose comme "est-ce que pour nous ça pourrait compter comme un rencard ?"

Il fixa ses yeux à ceux de Blaine, et obtint un sourire comme réponse. Et si Blaine ne ressentait pas la même chose ? Eh bien. Dans ce cas il dirait simplement non et Sam pourrait passer à autre chose. Tout était simple comme bonjour.

Sam prit une grande inspiration et se pencha vers l'oreille de Blaine.

"Alors... Euh... Est-ce que ça te plait ?

- Oui, oui. C'est super !"

Blaine leva un pouce en l'air.

Sam hocha la tête et continua de parler.

"Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi et…"

"Heeeyyy !" les interrompit le DJ. Les lumières tourbillonèrent de partout.

Sam se recula et soupira. Stupide, imbécile, crétin de...

"C'était le feu n'est-ce pas ? Enchainons maintenant avec notre premiere demande de la soirée. Voici "In your arms" de Stanfour. En l'honneur de tous les couples dans la salle !"

Sam retira tout ce qu'il avait pensé. C'était le meilleur DJ de tous les temps !

Mais Blaine se tourna pour s'en aller. Sam lui attrapa rapidement la main.

"Attends ! Reste.

- Oui ?"

Sam hocha la tête, il laissa la main de Blaine sur sa taille et la sienne sur l'épaule de Blaine.

Puis il se pencha à son oreille encore, cette fois-ci en introduisant plus de contact.

"C'était bien vendredi dernier, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Oui ! Oui c'était bien. Ca ne t'a pas dérangé ?"

Sam gloussa.

"Blaine, je t'ai dit que ça m'avait plu. Ca ne te plairait pas à toi de danser avec un beau garcon ?

- Oh. Eh bien."

Sam sentait la poitrine de Blaine se lever et s'abaisser rapidement. La musique les entourait, les enfermant dans leur propre petite bulle. Ils bougeaient en petits cercles. Blaine posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sam, et Sam caressa son cou. Il ferma les yeux et pensa qu'il aurait facilement pu être chez lui dans son lit, c'était confortable de la même façon. Les paroles provenant de la musique, qui n'était plus qu'arrière-plan, disaient ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, bien que Blaine ne le sache probablement pas.

_Let me be your guard_

_Protecting you, my angel, from the dark_

_I will not pretend_

_That I'm just a friend_

"Blaine... Je me demandais…"

Blaine releva la tête. Ses yeux noisettes s'accrochant à ceux de Sam.

"Est-ce que tu es prêt à passer à autre chose que Kurt, pour de vrai ?

- Tu veux dire... Blaine déglutit. Avec toi ?

- Oui."

Blaine étudia son visage pendant beaucoup trop longtemps pour que Sam ne se sente pas nerveux, et le coeur battant attende le moment où il s'échapperait et fuirait loin d'ici. Mais quand le moment venu arriva, il se passa autre chose. De chaudes lèvres se pressèrent contre les siennes. Sam par réflexe entoura son visage avec sa main et répondit au baiser.

"Je prends ça comme un oui, dit Sam lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

- Je pensais que tu ne me le demanderais jamais. Sache que j'étais prêt à sortir avec toi à l'instant où tu as grimpé sur cette table et où tu m'as dit que la seule chose que tu voulais pour Noël était mon vote.

Sam rit, pas seulement à cause du souvenir. Le monde lui semblait soudain un univers merveilleux et rayonnant de joie, pourquoi ne rirait-il pas ?

Ils revinrent vers Sebastian en se tenant la main, et l'étudiant de la Dalton Academy haussa les sourcils.

"Ah. Une seule danse et tu t'es déjà trouvé un petit ami ? Il faudra que tu me dises ton secret Sam.

- La ferme, Sebastian.

- Il n'y a pas de secret. C'est mon allure, mes manières charmantes et bien sûr ma personnalité adorable.

- Et modeste avec ca.

- Eh, il a raison après tout", dit Blaine.

Sam lui sourit et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il le garda ainsi pour le reste de la soirée.

FIN.

* * *

j'espère que cette fanfiction aura plu à ceux qui l'ont lue en entier, cela m'a pris mine de rien pas mal de temps pour traduire tout ça, alors n'oubliez pas qu'un petit commentaire est encourageant ^^personnellement je ne connaissais même pas le fin mot de l'histoire quand j'ai commencé à la lire, j'avais craint qu'il n'y ait pas le blam happy end auquel je tiens tant (bah voui) c'est pour ça que j'ai dévoré cette fanfiction et que tout du long je l'ai trouvée… intense.

à bientôt,

Papillusion


End file.
